Characters Watching Luffy's Memories with a Twist
by Dark Princess Ayane
Summary: What if during the War of the Best, some characters are transported in a big room where they are forced to watch Luffy's memories.
1. Prologue

Okay um.. this is my first time writing a story here so umm.. please bear with my writing. While English is not my native language please bear with me.

There might be some grammatical errors and such and please free feel to point out any mistakes I

that I might make during the duration of making this story. Thank you in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime. One Piece is not mine.

Metals are clashing with each other, war cries resonating in the battle field. No one is giving up in either side. They continue fighting with different goals in mind but one source.

For the Whitebeard Pirates and their Allies: Save Ace.

For the Marines: Kill Portgas.. No

.. Kill Gol D. Ace.

The battle has been this way since the start of the war, nobody is willing to give up.

'Luffy... Oyaji... Minna..' Ace thought looking miserable. 'I'm not worth it... someone like me whose existence is a sin... yet.. yet.. why?' he looks at them, crying.

"ACEEEEE!!!" a loud voice called out to him.

Ace looks at where the voice is to see his baby brother desperately trying to save him from getting executed.

"LUFFY! STOP! ENOUGH! PLEASE! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Ace pleaded, he couldn't bear the thought of getting his brother get killed because of him.

The Whitebeard Pirates continued to fight the marines to save him.

Mugiwara no Luffy continuously fought his way to reach his brother with Jimbei and Ivankov.

'Ace... Ace.. Ace.. I have to save him' Luffy thought while punching a marine on the face.

"LUFFY! STOP IT ALREADY! PLEASE! I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME! YOU DON'T NEED TOO! GO BACK!" Ace screamed, desperation clear in his whole body.

"I WILL SAVE YOU ACEEEE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE! I AM YOUR BROTHER!!!" Luffy yealled back, determined to fight till the end to fight his brother.

The Marines are shocked by the revelation, Sengoku was going to announce his lineage but suddenly time stops and a bright light engulfs the whole area and some part of the grandline.


	2. Chapter 1: Where are they

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Grammatical Errors and other errors I might not know but someone might point out.

A flash of light engulfs a room and people are looking daze.

A pained groan snaps everyone present in the room. Eyes widen when they saw that they are in a theater.

"W-where are we?" a certain pink haired boy stuttered.

That snapped everyone to see what hell is going on.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" collective voices shouted.

"ACEEEE" a voice shouted. Everyone looked at the source of the voice and that was where everyone realized that they were having a war moments ago.

Everyone sees Mugiwara no Luffy running full speed towards Hiken no Ace.

Ace gives out a pained groan but suddenly hears his baby brother's voice calling him. He looked at him, eyes widen seeing Luffy running full speed ahead towards him.

"W-wait Luffy!" Ace tried to stop him.

Keyword: Tried

"Ouf!" Ace gives out a pained groaned. "ACEEEE!!!" Luffy screams. Happy tears rolling on his face.

"I thought you would DIEEEE!!!!" Luffy continued to scream near Ace's ear. Practically ignoring the spectical looks they received from those who are watching.

"Is that really the guy who punched a Celestial Dragon in Saobody Archipelago?" Eustass Captain Kidd asked his rival.

"I don't know either Eustass-ya." muttered the captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law. "He acted very different in the Human Auction House."

Both continued to watch the spectical that Luffy made.

Sengoku's eyes widen when he realized that Ace is free from the sea stone cuffs and yells, "Portgas is free! Seize him!"

That snapped the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates. The Marines who are present and tried to apprehend Ace. While the Whitebeard Pirates tried to stop them.

Again Keyword: Tried.

"W-what? I can't move!" Smoker muttered. While his partner is looking worried.

"W-what's happening?" Helmeppo said, while trying to move then looks at Coby who is also trying to move.

The same could be said to the rest of the occupants when they realized they couldn't move.

"What's going on yoi?" The fist division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix said while looking around. "Why can't we move?"

"I do not know, Marco." Whitebeard aka Edward Newgate replied to his son while looking around, seeing his other children more specifically the rest of the commanders are there. "But we are not the only ones who cannot move."

"POPS!!" his children all shouted, looking relieved to see him.

"What the hell is going on? Damn it! I can't move!" Eustass cussed while trying to move.

Law only narrowed his eyes.

"Fleet Admiral, I can't move." Aokiji said. Looking down and looking at his body.

Sengoku clinked his tongue in irritation while Garp is only looking at his grandchildren. Glad that they couldn't move.

"So do I." Borsalino said lazily.

Sakazuki only grunted, trying to move his body.

Shanks looked around, body tensed but didn't say anything. Benn too didn't move.

The 7 Warlords didn't move and just looked around. Hancock is looking at Luffy, longingly. Mihawk is looking at Shanks but a flashed of green caught his attention.

"What did you say you stupid Ero Cook?!" Roronoa Zoro yelled.

"You heard me you stupid Morimo!" Black Leg Sanji yelled back, ready for a fight.

The rest of the Straw hats are looking at there captain, glad he's okay but they do glance around to see the other people. Nami, Usopp and Chopper were looking at the people nervously. Brook, Robin and Franky are having thoughtful expressions on their faces, umm.. well as thoughtful expression Brook can have.

The noise Zero and Sanji caused attracted everyones attention. They continued yelling at each other until Nami yelled at them to stop.

"Yes Nami-swaaan!"

"Tsk."

"Zoro!! Sanji! Minna!" Luffy yelled, happiness flooding his voice seeing his nakamas are alright but didn't relinquished his hold on Ace.

"Luffy." Zoro said, a hint of softness in his voice. Glad his captain is alright.

At the back. No one noticed a group of people who continue to watch them silently.

"Umm... do you know where we are?" Nami took the initiative and like looked around.

There was a collective no from somes while the others didn't say anything.

Nami look like she wants to scream but before she could do that, a voice was heard.

"I can tell you where you are."

They all looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl, no more than the of 15-16 years old with straight white hair with blue eyes wearing some sort of weird clothing from their perspective.

The girl only smile and asked, "Do you want to know where you are?"

All eyes narrowed towards the girl with the exceptions of Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Coby and Helmeppo.

"Who are you and where are we?" Nico Robin asked, suspicious of the girl.

The girl continued to smile while tilting her head slightly and replied, "Oh silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kuro Hime Ayane, you may call me Ayane. And for the second question, well you are all in my spacial room."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 2: Reactions

Thank you for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

But again thank you for those who reviewed.

And for Vuuvrlieg, to answer your question is well... fufufu... we'll see where I can go with the story. And for some answer in your review will be answer here.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Some grammatical errors and stuff.

"What?"

That was all the ones who heard the girl said could only muttered with disbelieving faces written on there faces with the exception of a few.

Luffy who had no idea what's going but happy that his brother and his nakama are alright and here.

The people at the back didn't say anything but you couldn't actually see what they look like much less what their expressions are. Though you can see a very large figure with the group of four. One of the cloak figures slaps the larger figure silently to stop it from reacting, no one seem to notice this as they were busy looking at the girl disblief written on their faces.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Ace yelled. The war took ahold too much of his energy so his cracky.

That snapped everyone who was still gawking at "Ayane" as she preferred herself to be called.

"Ayane" only giggled.

"You think this is funny young lady?!" Sengoku growled, clearly irritated with the girls antics.

Whitebeard only looks at the girl, trying to determine how much of a threat she is. I mean who wouldn't? This girl had transported them here without any hassle when they were in the middle of a war.

Marco looks at the girl, eyes narrowed while discretely moving in front of Whitebeard. The other commanders had moved and are now surrounding Whitebeard.

They didn't realize something. Oh well.

Shanks and Benn looked at the girl, eyes narrowed but didn't move.

The current and former warlords are looking at the girl, eyes narrowed. Body tensed but couldn't move.

The admirals still couldn't move.

Garp's eyes are narrowed, thinking why the girl would do this.

Coby and Helmeppo looked wide eyes.

Both Kidd and Law didn't say anything.

The Strawhat pirates looked at Robin, thinking she might know something about this.

Robin has a thoughtful look on her eyes. Clearly thinking some theories or possibilities.

"What exactly is this spacial room and why did you bring us here?" Robin asked.

The girl smiled happily and said, "Well.. as I said you are in my spacial room. This room is where I can control everything within the room." She smiles innocently.

"Soooo beautiful Ayane-swaaaan!" a certain Ero Cook exclaimed while doing his noodle dance.

That didn't last much longer when Nami punched him and yelled that its not the time for that.

Ayane only giggled. "You guys are really entertaining to watch." She continued to smile.

"Girl." Sengoku growls. "Why can't we move?"

"Aren't you a happy Buddha?" some snickered at the remark.

Sengoku only growled.

"Okay. Okay. Sheesh. Anyways the reason that you guys couldn't move is that I don't want you too move." she blinks innocently at them.

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ah duh. If I let you move then all of you will start to fight. And that couldn't happen."

"Release us at once!" Akainu roared.

Ayane only raise her eyebrow and asked, "Why would I?"

Akainu growled and looked at the D brothers.

Everyone stiffened at that. Body tense ready to fight but realize they couldn't move.

Ace tightened his grip on his brother. Luffy frowned but ready to defend Ace.

"What part of I don't want you all to fight so I restricted all of your body in place reason didn't you get?" Ayane deadpanned.

Akainu growled, "In the name of absolute justice I must kill the son of Roger and the son of Dragon. They do not deserve to live. They must die." Hatred is written in his face while looking at the brothers.

Ace flinched at the statement. Luffy looked at him, wides eyes

Everyone from the pirate side are enrage by this statement. They were ready to defend the brothers when suddenly...

A stream of water came out of nowhere has poured on Akainu from above.

Eyes widen. Jaws are dropped.

"Tsk. Maybe it was a mistake bringing you here." The one responsible sighs.

Everyone looks at her, eyes widen. "W-what the.."

They looked and see Akainu on the floor. Soaking wet and clearly has no energy to move.

Aokuji tries to help his fellow commander but stepped on the water, suddenly his energy seems to drop.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you. I did soak him in sea water." Ayane blinks innocently.

"I did pour a lot of sea water on him." She continued to smile. "That will happen to all devil fruit users if you dare disobey the rules I will place here in the room. Okay?" she smile angelically but her eyes threatens them.

Nobody said anything. All are tense.

"And of you're wondering about non-devil fruit users well better not ask. Okay?" She said cheerfully like she didn't do anything threatening at all.

Some narrowed their eyes and some gulp.

She continues, "As for the second question that Robin asked that I couldn't answer because Mister Happy Mac Buddha here interrupted me."

Some snickered at the remark, some didn't and someone is seething in rage.

You know who... fufufufufu

Ayane looked at them seriously.

"I want to show you Luffy's memories."

Silence... Everyone is sile--

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

"What the hell are you talking about girl?"

"You've gotta be kidding me?!"

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

"You're crazy!"

Whitebeard narrows his eyes, with a loud booming voice he says, "Do not joke around. What is the real reason that you have brought us here?!"

That shut up everyone, looking at Ayane and Whitebeard.

She sighs. "I'm not kidding. I have brought you here to show you Luffy's memories." she said seriously.

"Why?" Surprisingly, it was Zoro who asked this.

His eyes are narrowed then he continues, "Why do this?"

Ayane looks at him, the lack of smile or any of the cheerful aura she had was gone.

Some are unnerve by this. Some are prepared to defend themselves.

She looks around and she stops her gaze on the brothers.

Some tenses because of this.

Ace tightens his hold on Luffy, he will protect his baby brother no matter what, even if he has to sacrifice himself.

Luffy looks at her, determination shining in his eyes. He will protect Ace no matter what.

Ayane smiles brightly, then looks at Zoro. She opens her mouth and says, "Kyaaaa~! Brotherly Love! Kawaii~!!"

Everyone who was leaning forward to hear what she was going to say fell down.

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_**

"Shishishishi. I like her Ace, she's funny." Luffy continued to giggle.

"Really Lu? Really?" Ace sweat drops.

At the back.

"What is really going here?" he muttered, he was the one who slap the larger figure before.

"I do not know. But as far as I can tell this girl, Ayane has not shown any signs of malicious intent." replied another figure, he has a large build, and much more taller than the first figure but smaller than LF.

Note: LF is for Larger Figure.

"Ve must be careful too." LF said.

"Yes sir!" the fourth one replied, clearly female.

Back at Ayane.

She coughs, "Sorry, couldn't handle the cuteness." she said sheepishly.

"WE'RE NOT CUTE!" the brothers shouted but was ignored.

"Okay. I'm serious now. The reason that I brought you here is because I want you to know and understand the brothers motivation. On how they suffered so you can help them heal."

Eyes widen.

"Why only Ace's Little brother's memories though?" Marco asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. You said _brothers_ , means Ace and Luffy." Sanji points out.

"He's right." Nami said.

Sengoku and the rest of the Admirals only narrowed their eyes.

Shanks and Benn only stared at the girl.

Eutass was opening his mouth but kept it shut.

Law was trying to calm his nerves because Doflamingo was looking at him.

The warlords are silent.

Coby and Helmeppo... well, they are looking at Garp.

Garp on the other hand is frowning.

Whitebeard and the rest of the commanders let Marco talk.

The rest of the Strawhat Pirates are looking at Robin.

"You said you are going to show Luffy's memories right?" Robin asked for confirmation.

"Yep."

"I see. To what extent?" Robin asked again.

"Never mind that Robin! She didnt answer the guys question!" Usopp exclaimed. While Chopper nodded.

Ayane pouts, "Fine! The reason why it's only Luffy's memories is because Ace won't let me show his memories if I ask for permission!" then she huffs.

"OF COURSE I WON'T!" Ace yelled.

Ayane gestured at Ace. "See." She deadpanned.

Robin narrowed her eyes. "And you got permission from Luffy to let his memories be watched by us?"

That got everyone looked at the Ayane to Luffy.

Ayane smiles and answers, "Yep."

Everyone now looked at Luffy. Ace tightens his hold on Luffy while asking, "Luffy?"

Luffy looks at Ace so he continues, "Did you really gave her permission on letting your memories be watched?"

Luffy blinks then answers, "No."

This got Ace and the rest of the Straw hats exploding in rage. With this the following shouts of:

"What the hell!"

"Luffy didn't give his permission! Liar!"

"My Brother doesn't lie! Luffy couldn't lie to save his life!"

and so on.

Ayane sighs.

"Explain this Ayane. What is really going on?" For the first time, Shanks talked. His eyes are narrowed, daring her to lie.

"Shanks!" Luffy exclaimed. He didn't realized he was here. "Benn!" Him too. He was so busy with Ace and his crew that he hadn't see them.

Shanks didn't say anything but did a quick glance at Luffy.

Luffy blinks then tilts his head. He then looks around. His eyes widen then screams.

Everybody whips their head to his direction.

"Luffy!"

"What did you do to him?!"

"I'll kill you!"

They continued to scream at her. She deadpans, then yells, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Then why is he screaming?!"

"How would I know?!"

"Luffy? What's wrong?"

"Why are the Marines here?!" Luffy yells while pointing at Sengoku and the admirals.

Silence...

Then...

 ** _"YOU JUST NOTICED NOW?!"_**

Luffy nods then smiles, "Yep."

They were going yell at him but Ayane interrupts them.

"Can we continue what we were talking about?"

That got them silenced.

"Okay. Thanks. Anyways I got permission from--"

"Luffy already said he didn't give you permission!"

"the Luffy from 2 years from the future. And to what extent, we'll see how far I can get you."

Utter silence.

"Oh, and Dragon and the other revolutionaries are here too."

Them chaos erupted.

 ** _"DRAGON?!"_**

 ** _"HE MUST BE KILLED!"_**

 ** _"THE REVOLUTIONARY DRAGON?!"_**

"Dad?!" Luffy exclaimed.

" ** _DAD?!"_**

"Oh, and Sabo, go and sit with your brothers."

The mentioned person just blinks. "Huh?"

 ** _"SABO?!"_**

 ** _"ACE! SABO'S ALIVE! SABO!"_**

 ** _"SABO?! THE BLONDE BRAT?!"_**

 ** _"EEEH?"_**

 ** _"WHO THE HELL IS SABO?!"_**

Dragon removes his hood along with the other revolutionary.

"Sabo!!!" Luffy yells, crying.

"Sabo you--"

"Enough! Sabo get your ass here!"

"Umm.. Is Hiken and Mugiwara really my brothers?"

"What the hell Sabo?!"

"Oh right, Sabo you have amnesia right?"

 ** _"What?!"_**

"Here you go."

"What-- Aargh!"

"Sabo!"

"What did you do to him?!"

"I gave back his memories. Oh and we have guests."

"A-Ace... L-Luffy..."

 ** _"RAYLEIGH?!"_**

Said man just blinks and waves

"T-Thatch?" Muttered the WB pirates eyes widen.

They couldn't believe it. Their brother/son is here.

"O-Oyaji? Guys?"

"T-Thatch--"

"Enough!"

"But--"

"Shut up! I already said you are going to watch and you're going to watch! I had enough of all of you!"

Eyes widen.

"Now shut the hell up and sit down! You. Are. Going. To. Watch. Now Sit Down!"

 _"Scary"_ majority thought. Reluctantly they sat down.

"Good. Now, enjoy~"

The lights dimmed and the screen lightens up.


	4. Chapter 3: A Grandfather's Love

Ummm... hey guys? soooo... yeah.

I haven't been updating, I guess?

Sorry about that. I am so lost how I'm going to continue this? hahaha.. sorry :( but I think I won't abandon this story, so don't worry.

I'll be updating it but sometimes it may take months or a few weeks before I update again. There will be a time I will be updating just after a day or so.

It actually depends on either my mood or how my mind will work for each chapters .

Yeah... sorry about that. Anyways... I would like to thank all the reviews that you guys gave me. It felt really nice and I'm flattered while reading all the reviews of this story. Thank you :) you guys are so sweet.

I'll try to make it better or not disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, because if I did, Luffy would have either been a girl or there would be Yaoi. or Ace would be alive.

Warning: Grammatical errors and such.

The screen lightens up and shows a forest.

Everyone just watches.

 _A rustle can be heard. Some leaned closer and looks, while the others just didn't care much. On screen they saw a very familiar figure..._

"WHAT THE HELL! JIJI LOOKS YOUNG!" Ace exclaimed, looking shocked.

"HIS HAIR IS BLACK!" Sabo exclaimed, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Shishishi.. wow Ji-chan really looks young!" Luffy laughed.

"Vice-Admiral Garp looks so young!" Coby said, looking at the screen in wonder.

"I know right, Coby? I can't believe it!" Helmeppo said in shock.

"WHAT'D YA SAY YOU DAMN BRATS?!" Garp yelled. A tick mark on his head.

"GRAP?!" Sengoku exclaimed.

"Are are.." Aokiji blinked.

"Pffft~……" Shanks was trying to calm himself.

"Really Captain?" Benn sighs and shakes his head.

"Gurararara" Whitebeard only laughed.

Meanwhile the others meaning, Law and Eutass, the Straw hats, the Marines, the Warlords, the Revolutionary and the rest of the WB pirates are blinking at their reactions.

Ayane clears her throat. That got their attention and they conitnued to watch.

 _Memory Garp continues to walk and looks at the bushes._

Some are curious as to why.

 _"Luffy! Come here brat!"_

 _A bushes rustle again, lo and behold. Little Monkey D. Luffy emerges from the bushes._

 _"Ji-chan are we done? I don't wanna train anymore. I'm hungry! I wanna go back to Makino!" little Luffy said while picking his nose._

 _"Buwahahaha! Don't worry brat! We'll go back to Fuusha now. You're training is done. Good job at surviving the forest all by yourself after I left you a week ago!" Memory Garp said proudly._

Silence...

"Did you just say..."

"You left your grandson..."

"Who looks like to be only 5-6 years old..."

"In the forest..."

"For a week..."

"ALL BY HIMSELF?!" almost everybody yelled in unison.

Garp looks at them the laughs. "Of course I did!" then laughs again.

"Are you trying to kill your own grandson?!" Nami exclaimed.

"What?! No I'm not! Its for training so they could become great, strong marines." Garp denied.

The ASL brothers shivered. Remembering all the traumatic experiences they encounter through Garp's hell training.

"Garp! How many times do I have to tell you, that is not a suitable training for children!" Sengoku exclaimed, a headache quickly forming from Garp's stupidity.

"Are are... Vice Admiral Garp really.. " Aokiji said, shaking his head.

Akainu only grunted. Kizaru only looks at the screen.

"Poor Anchor." Shanks looks at Luffy, sympathetic while Benn only sighs.

Hancock looks shock, she doesn't know if she should be outrage because of Luffy's treatment or squeel due to his sheer adorableness.

Mihawk only shooks his head.

Jinbei looks at Luffy with respect.

The other warlords only raises their eyebrow.

"What the heck...?" Eutass muttered. He couldn't believe it.

Even Law looks shocked.

"Captain Smoker... did Vice Admiral Garp just..." Tashigi hesitantly asked Smoker whose eyes are in disbelieves.

"I... I don't know what to say." Smoker replied.

The Srawhats only looked at each other and muttered to themselves:

"I can't believe what he said back then was really true!" Nami exclaimed.

"Poor Luffy! I can't believe he went through this but don't worry I am a brave--"

"Shut up Usopp! But I guess now I really believe that his will to live is very strong. Right Nami-swaaan~?"

bop, thud*

"Not now Sanji!"

"Tch. Stupid Ero Cook."

"Whadda say to Stupid Morimo!"

bop, bop,thud, thud*

"Shut up!"

"Yohohoho! To think Luffy-san experienced this kind of childhood. I feel like my heart is bleeding, but I don't have a heart to bleed in. Skull joke. Yohohoho!"

bop, thud*

"You shut up too!"

"D-Dragon... did vhe just..."

Dragon only sighed. Koala looks shock.

"What the hell, yoi." Marco muttered.

"Darn, I knew he's crazy but not this crazy!" Thatch exclaimed shock.

The rest of the commanders only nodded their heads.

 _"Really Ji-chan?!" Little Luffy exclaimed._

"Aww.. Kawaii!"

 _"Yes!" Garp said, he grins at his granson, everyone thought the grandfather and grandson moment is cute, until..._

 _"After you fight the monkeys."_

Never mind.

 _"Ehhh? But I'm already hungry Jii-chan! I don't wanna fight the monkeys!"_

"You know, why I am not shocked?" someone said. Nobody looked at who said that but they have the same thought.

Well.. almost.

Garp huffs. "It's for training."

Everyone just deadpanned at him.

 _"What'd ya say, you brat?!" Garp gave Little Luffy a Fist of Love._

 _Luffy gave a pained groan. "Owiie! Jii-chan that hurt!"_

"That's child abuse!"

"How dare you do that to my Luffy-kun!"

"Dammit Jiji! I told you to stop hitting Luffy like that!"

"Ace is right!"

"What did the Pirate Empress say? 'Her Luffy-kun'?"

"Luffy-kun, you have my respect again."

"Shishishi, thanks Jinbe."

"Fufufu... no wonder the Captain-san is like that."

"Supppeer!"

"Yohohohoho. Poor Luffy-san."

"It's his fault!"

"Why doesn't anyone seem to care that the Pirate Empress said--"

"Shut up Usopp! What do you mean by his fault, huh Nami?"

"He probably hitted Luffy so many time that Lufy lost all his brain cells in his head! That's why Luffy is so stupid!"

Utter silence.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Everyone who knew Luffy said at the same time.

 _"Whatever. You are going to fight the monkeys. Now come on." Memory Garp then drags Luffy to fight the monkeys._

"I still can't believe he let Anchor fight monkeys."

"This is Garp were talking about."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

 _Now the scene shows Garp sitting on a log, watching Luffy fight the monkeys._

 _He smiles proudly ._

 _"I was right in letting Luffy fight the monkeys." He said. He smiles._

 _Then Little Luffy stops. "Jii-chan! I don't wanna fight anymore! I'm hungry!" Lil Luffy whines. Because he was distracted, one of the monkeys attacked him. "Owww!"_

 _Garp frowns._

"Oh oh. I don't think that was a great idea Luffy."

 _Garp signals the monkeys to stop their attacks._

 _"Jii-chan! Why do I have to do this?" Lil Luffy asked._

 _Then the screen show a monkey punching the air then back at Luffy._

"That was weird." Everyone agreed.

 _"You need to be strong to become a great marine Luffy! Do not slack off!"_

 _Then show again the monkeys but now its two monkeys._

 _"But I don't want to become marine!"_

 _Then shows the monkeys again. But all of the monkeys Luffy fought are their. In sync, they are punching the air._

No one commented on it.

 _"What?!" Garp yelled._

 _Luffy on picks his nose._

 _"I don't wanna be a marine." Luffy repeated._

 _"I see."_

"No you don't! it looks like your going to kill him!" Thatch yelled.

" _Then I'll just have to educate you with a lot of Fist of Love!" Garp said, grinning then he ready his fist, aiming at Luffy._

"Poor Straw hat." Thatch said.

The rest nodded. Garps huffs, Sengoku sighs, Akainu doesn't care. The ASL brothers, Coby and Helmeppo only shivered.

 _The screen changes again. The screen shows Garp carrying Luffy on his back. Luffy is snoring._

"Awww... Kawaii."

" _Luffy, you must hate me now do you?" Garp said, walking._

"I don't hate you Jii-chan!"

 _"But I have to be strict."_

Some rises their eyebrow.

Dragon's eyes soften slightly. Knowing the reason why.

Sengoku's eyes soften too. Looking at his friend.

" _But Luffy, this is to protect you. You have a long way. People might try to harm you. And this is the only thing I could do so you could protect yourself." Garp said, he continues to walk on towards Fuusha._

Eyes widen at the admission. Then softens. Now they understood Garp a little bit.

The ASL smile softly.

Garp looks down. "I failed. Ace's heritage is known already." he thought.

 _Memory Garp then laughs. "Come on Luffy. My men left a lot of meat for us to eat. You can have as many as you want." Garp said. Luffy who was slepping suddenly perks up but still sleepy but utters, "Meat."_

 _Garp bellows in laughter but continues walking._

"That was..." Sanji started.

"Sweet?"

"Cute?"

"Unexpected?"

"Yes, Yes and Yes."

Ayane giggles. "Well.. get ready. The next one is coming."

The screen lits up again.


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Makino

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Grammatical errors and stuff.

 **xXxXx**

 **A room is shown, with a bed and a desk. Looking at the bed, Little Luffy's small frame is shown. Drool coming from his mouth, snoring peacefully.**

"Luffy-kun is so kawaii!" Hancock squeals mentally.

Dragon's eyes soften slightly but is hard to notice.

Eyebrows are raised but none commented on the scene.

 **The door opens and a young woman is shown.**

"Sooooo beautifulllll~!" Sanji exclaimed, with hearts on his eyes.

"Sanji-kun." Nami called out.

"Yes Nami-swaaan~?" came the reply.

A fist came smacking towards his head.

"Shut up! And don't even start Zoro!" came the shout of warning.

"Ahhh! It's Makino! Ace, Sabo, look!" Luffy exclaimed. Seeing the person who took care of him when he was a child.

Ace rolls his eyes but smiles. "Yeah."

Sabo smiles. Remembering the kind woman back then and glad that he's with his brothers.

Garp smiles at seeing Makino on screen.

Shanks smiles, remembering the kind young woman he met. Benn just looks at his captain, smiles slightly but doesn't say anything.

"Whose this Makino, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

Luffy blinks and smiles at him, everyone who didn't know who this woman was, listens to what he has to say, some openly some are not.

"Makino is Makino, Usopp." was the reply.

Many deadpanned at the answer.

Rayleigh just chuckles.

Ace sighs at his brother's stupidity while Sabi chuckles slightly, "Makino was the one who basically raised Luffy before we met him." he explained.

Some ohhhed and some nodded, some didn't do anything.

Akainu only narrowed his eyes.

 **Makino walks towards then bed and gently shakes Luffy. "Luffy, wake up." she said gently.**

"Oh Goddess of Kindness ble--" he didn't get a chance to finish when a fist came down towards his head.

"Tsk. Damn ero cook." a certain green haired swordsman muttered.

Sanji glares at him, clearly he heard what he said.

"What did you say you stupid morimo!" he yelled.

"You got a problem with that you damn ero cook!" came the immediate reply.

Meanwhile...

With the Whitebeard Pirates

"Uhh.. should we stop them?" Haruta asked, looking at his brothers and father.

Marco sighs, "No. Let them be."

Thatch snickers, "But they do look kinda fun to be with."

Whitebeard and the rest of the commanders only looked at Thatch sadly. Their happy he is with them now but they know his already dead.

With Shanks and Benn

"Anchor sure did find some interesting crewmates." Shanks grins, looking at the Strawhats pirates and Luffy.

"Yeah. Oi Shanks. Doesn't that kid look like Yassop?" Benn inquired.

Shanks blinks, "Hmmm.. Didn't Anchor said his name is Usopp?"

Benn looks at the kid, "So that's Yasopp son."

With Rayleigh:

He chuckles. "As lively as ever."

With the Revolutionaries

"Vthey are fighting each other..." a certain emperor of the okamas said in disbelief.

Koala only nodded.

Dragons didn't react much.

With the Warlords

"So that's Luffy-kun's crew." Jinbe blinks, looking at the bickering duo and the rest of the crew.

Hancock looks at the two female member of the Strawhat pirates. "So this is the two rivals I have for my beloved's heart."

Doflamingi only chuckles but his gaze is directed to another individual.

Moria only growls.

Kuma remains emotionless.

Crocodile only bit his cigarette.

Mihawk only looks at Zoro.

With Law and Kidd

"Are they serious?" Kidd whispered.

Law only looks at them, the shrugs. Trying to calm his nerve with Doflamigo looking at him.

With the Marines

"Zoro-san is fighting with the blind haired one." Coby commented, sweatdropping. Helmeppo only nod, looking at the bickering duo.

Garp only laughs, Sengoku only sighs, Kizaru doesn't care, Kuzan only looks at them and Akainu only looks at them through narrowed eyes. Tashigi looks at Smoker, who only bit his cigarettes.

 **Luffy's eyes flutters open and he yawns. "Makino?" he asked sleepily.**

 **Makino giggled at the cute sight. "It's time for breakfast Luffy." Luffy bolts out of his bed and screams, "BREAKFAST!"** **Sleep totally forgotten.**

 **Makino continued to giggle. And follows Luffy.**

Meanwhile

With the brothers...

Ace snorts, "Of course that will happen." but he smiles softly at his baby brother on screen.

Sabo chuckles, "Indeed." He then looks at Luffy, curious why he isn't asking for food when breakfast was mentioned then sees..

Luffy eating tons of meat. Ace looks at Luffy too and sees the food.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" they both yelled.

"Ayane gave all this meat to me." was the reply.

Both brothers turned their attention to the girl who gave Luffy all the meat his eating.

Ayane smiles and flicks her hand and suddenly food appeared in front of them.

They both smiled widely at her and gave a bow while telling her, "Thank you!" then they dug in.

With the Strawhats.

"Typical that idiot captain will suddenly wake up with food being included." Sanji muttered while lighting his cigarette.

Zoro doesn't say anything. Nami sighs.

Usopp doesn't say anything, so does Chopper.

Robin only giggles.

Franky says, "Supppeeer!"

Brook only Yohohohohos.

The Whitebeard Pirates.

Thatch snickers, "He's like a mini Ace!" he then laughs.

Whitebeard laughs.

"He does, doesn't he?" Vista said, amusement evident in his voice.

The commanders only nodded their heads. Smiles on their faces.

The rest didn't say anything.

 **After breakfast, the scenery changed and looks like a bar.**

 **Luffy and Makino are shown.**

 **"Is something the matter Luffy?" Makino asked.**

 **Luffy looks at her, blinking.**

 **Makino smiles at him sadly. "Do you feel lonely?"**

 **Luffy pouts, "I do not!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Do you miss Garp-san all ready?" she asked.**

 **Luffy lowers his head, but nods slowly.**

Several eyes widen at the admission.

Ace and Sabo looked at their brother in shock. Why would he--

Then they remembered the determined 7 years old who wanted to be friends with them because he didn't want to be alone.

Their eyes softens.

Dragon's eyes soften, looking fondly at his son, there's also hidden sadness in them but nobody saw it.

Garp looks at the screen in disbelief. He didn't know Luffy missed him. He suddenly felt warm in his chest, then his heart queezed painfully. He couldn't protect them. He failed.

Sengoku looks at his friend, eyes soften.

 **Makino smiles, then she tousles Luffy's hair. "Don't worry Luffy. Garp-san will be back soon." she reassured the 7 years old.**

 **Luffy pouts, "Ji-chan is mean. He always makes me train in the forest when he comes back. He always makes me fight the monkeys. I don't like fighting the monkeys." he said gumly.**

Garp winces slightly.

 **"Maaa Luffy. Your Ji-chan just wants you to be as strong as him." Makino said.**

 **"As strong as him?" Luffy asked.**

 **"Yes."**

 **Luffy smiles. "Oum! I'm going to be stronger than Ji-chan then I'll protect all my precious people!" he exclaimed.**

A series of "Awwww" went throughout the room.

Meanwhile...

With the brothers...

Both Ace and Sabo hugs Luffy tightly. Luffy leans at them. He's too busy eating to hug them.

Both brothers chuckled. They really love their baby brother.

With the WB Pirates:

"He's so cute!" Izo cooed. Ace's little brother is so adorable!

Thatch and Haruto only cooed at the cuteness of Little Luffy on screen.

Whitebeard smiled. The brat is really adorable.

Marco and the rest only nodded. Smiling softly.

With the Strawhat Pirates:

Nami let out a squeal. "How can that adorable kid be our idiotic captain?" she asked jokingly.

Sanji only looked depressed. "Nami-swaan and Robin-swaaan..." he thought.

Zoro snorted. And that ignited a war between the two in which was ignored until Nami had enough.

Chopper and Usopp only looked awed.

Robin only giggled. Franky was crying saying "So cute supppperrr!" Brook Yohohoho-ed and made a skull joke.

But they have the same feelings in that moment. Warm. Love and Belonging. Their Captain is really one of a kind.

With Shanks and Benn with Rayleigh:

Shanks only smiled. Glad he made the right choice.

Benn closes his eyes but has a smile on his face.

Rayleigh smiles. "That Strawhat really does fit you Luffy-kun." he thought.

With the Warlords:

Hancock is daydreaming. She's lost cost for now.

Jinbe looks at Luffy at a new light and his respect for the strawhat captain increases.

"It seems you made the right choice in choosing your protege, Akagami." Mihawk thought.

The other warlords are neutral.

With Law and Kidd:

Kidd only scoffs

Law frowns.

Both didn't say anything.

With the Marines:

Garp smiles proudly.

Coby and Helmeppo looked awed. "Luffy-san is so admirable at a young age."

"Kawaii~" Tashigi squealed mentally.

Smoker raises his eyebrow. "Then why did you become a pirate, Mugiwara?" he thought.

Sengoku stays neutral.

Kuzan bows his head in respect for the child's determination.

Kizaru looks bored.

Akainu sneers but doesn't say anything.

With the Revolutionaries:

Koala cooes at the cuteness.

Dragon's mouth twitches slightly.

"Vyou have a vwonderful son." Ivanok said.

Dragon doesn't reply.

 **Makino giggles. "I see. I know you can do it Luffy."**

 **Luffy beams.**

A few blushed, some cooed at the cuteness, some looked away and some stayed as a cold harden bastard. *cough* Akainu *cough *

 **Luffy continues to eat his food while Makino I went back cleaning the cup.**

 **All looks peaceful like everyday.**

 **"PIRATES ARE COMING! PIRATES ARE COMING!"**


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Red Haired Shanks

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Grammatical errors and stuff.

* * *

 **"PIRATES ARE COMING! PIRATES ARE COMING!"**

 _Makino gasps, "Pirates?" she muttered shakily. She bits the bottom of her lips and looks at the entrance of the bar, hoping that it's not true._

 _"Makino?" Little Luffy called out. That snapped her out of her thoughts and she immediately snapped her attention to her young charge. "Yes Luffy?" she asked softly. "Are you okay?" Little Luffy asked her, concern visible on his face. "I'm fine Luffy. You don't have to worry, okay?" she tried to smile reassuringly._

Shanks frowns, "I know it's to be expected how Makino reacts but..." Benn nodded, "It's quite a bit unsettling to see Makino like that." he said to Shanks lowly, so no one can hear them.

Luffy frowns, seeing Makino like that made him sad, Ace only looks at Luffy, seeing his expression and sighs. "It's to be expected.." Sabo said and Ace looks at him, "Her reaction that is. Pirates aren't usually associated with the term benevolent, quite the opposite actually." he finished. Ace only nodded, agreeing with what Sabo said.

Garp only looked at Makino in concern.

"She really looks scared." Chopper said. Nami sighs, "Of course she would be scared, not many thinks pirates are good." she said.

"I wonder," Robin started. The whole crew looked at her, except Luffy, his to busy looking at the screen. "What is it Robin?" Usopp asked. "I wonder if it's Red Haired Shanks that's going to be shown."

"Why would you say that it would be Red Haired Shanks? It could be any pirate for all we know." Zoro asked but he knows Robin is right, he just wanted to know how she came with that idea. The crew looked at Robin for an explanation and Robin smiled a little but explained, "Luffy clearly knows Red Haired Shanks, it was shown in how Luffy reacted seeing him here, also I saw a flicker of recognition in Red Haired Shanks eyes when he saw Makino on the screen. So the logical conclusion is that Luffy knows Red Haired Shanks personally because he visited Luffy's hometown."

"ROBIN-SWAAN IS SO SMART!"

"Sugoii Robin!"

"Supppeeerrr!"

The crew's eyes widen and they went to look at the screen intently now.

 _Little Luffy looks at her, while he tilts his head slightly._

Some cooed at the cuteness that is being exhibited by the child.

Garp cooed at his grandson's cuteness, creeping the hell out of those who saw it.

Dragon's face softens at his son's actions.

 _Makino smiled at him, Luffy is too cute for his own good. "I'm fine Luffy. Don't worry." she repeated while patting his head. "Luffy, stay here okay? Do not come out and if you here any screaming or any loud noises. Hide." she instructed._

 _"But Makino! I wanna see the Pirates!" he exclaimed. "No Luffy." she said firmly. "You will stay here. Okay?" she crouches down to his level and looks at him in the eye. When Luffy didn't say anything, assuming he'll listen to her, she went out and went to the docks._

 _Luffy pouts. "No way! I wanna see_ _pirates. Shishishishi.. I'll just sneak around see then come back before Makino comes back." he said to himself, laughing all the way._

Everyone sweatdrops at the scene. Ace facepalms due to Luffy's stupidity. Sabo only shakes his head.

Luffy's crew only shakes their head. Fully expected their Captain to not listen to warnings.

Whitebeard laughs, "Well, I have to give it to the kid. He really has guts!" he boomed. Marco only shakes his head. "They really are brothers. That stupidity and recklessness runs in the family." he said. The rest of the commanders only nodded, but smiles are on their face. Thatch only snickered, "But you have to admit, the kid really is cute."

"This is one of the most notorious pirates of out era? Seriously?" Kidd asked, disbelief clearly is shown on his face and voice. Law rolled his eyes, "Mugiwara-ya is only but a 6 years old in the screen Eustass-ya. Of course he'll act like that. Don't be surprise to much." he said mockingly. Kidd glared.

 _Little Luffy sneaks out and heads out to the docks where the pirates are. When he reached their, he can hear many people yelling._

 _"GET OU HERE PIRATES!"_

 _"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT WE'LL CALL THE MARINES!"_

 _"WE ARE UNDER THE PROTECTION OF VICE ADMIRAL GARP! GET OUT HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL HIS WRATH!"_

 _"YEAH!"_

 _The villagers kept yelling for the pirates to leave the place. Luffy sneaks further to see what the pirates look like and see a flash of red._

Robin smiles. Her deduction was right.

 _When Little Luffy was near, he saw a red haired man along with a few people behind him. The man clearly is getting exasperate due to the yelling but kept his voice non threating. "We didn't come here to cause any harm. We just want to restock our supplies and relax. I promise." The red haired main said, raising his arm to see that he means no harm._

Akainu scoffs.

 _The villagers didn't believe him and kept yelling that they'll just steal everything and kill them. Mayor Woop Slap steps forward and clear his throat. The villagers calm down and the red hired man gratefully. Mayor Woop Slap only glared at the red haired man who raises his hands again._

 _"Pirates. Leave this village alone. As the villagers said, we are under the protection of Vice Admiral Garp." He stated firmly. Little Luffy tilts his head in confusion, why does Mayor Woop Slap making the pirates leave the village. They haven't done anything bad, have they?_

 _The red haired man only sighs. "Look. I told you, we only want to restock the relax. We are not going to do anything harmful. We have money." The villagers started to yell again, saying he was lying. Makino is at the sideline, looking worried._

"Wow. They sure are welcoming." Aokiji said, he blinks at the scene.

Shanks only sighed, "Uaghh.. I clearly remember that. They we're really hard to convince." Benn smiles at chuckles.

 _Little Luffy is getting irritated. Why are they making them leave? The red haired man was telling them they just want to relax. He furrows his eyebrows._

"Uh-oh." Both Ace and Sabo looked at each other. Knowing Luffy would do something stupid.

 _"Look." The red haired man started but was interrupted by the Mayor. "We do not need your money. Leave at once or I will call Vice Admiral Garp." he threatened._

 _"We just want to relax," he sighs._

 _"SAY YES MAYOR!" a voice rang out. Everyone looks at where the voice came from and looks at Little Luffy. Makino gasps in terror. Why is Luffy here?_

Multiple hands met their faces. **"LUFFY!"**

 _Makino immediately rushes to the child. "Luffy! I told you to not come outside didn't I?!"_

 _"But Makino!"_

 _"Yeah! Say Yes Mayor!" the red haired man said. Everyone looks at him, Luffy only giggled. "Luffy these men are pirates! We can't let them stay here!"_

"Wisely said." Sengoku said. Nodding in agreement to the man.

 _"But why Mayor?"_

 _"Their Pirates!"_

 _"But they haven't done something bad!"_

 _"Luffy-"_

 _"Say Yes Mayor! Their not going to do something bad! Their nice!"_

 _Mayor Woop Slap looks at the child then at Makino. Makino bits her lower lip but looks at the pirates. They look hopeful. "I guess we can let them stay for a few days until they restock Mayor Woop Slap." she started. WoopSlap sighs, "Fine." The pirates cheered."Thank you Mayor!" the red haired man said. Woop Slap glared at him and said, "Don't thank me. Thank Luffy and Makino."_

Luffy's crew and brothers only snorted. Knowing full well what the Mayor is feeling. No one says "No" to Luffy.

 _"Thanks kid! You really helped us out there!" The red haired man said. "My name's Shanks! These are Benn, Yasopp and Lucky." the red haired man, Shanks introduced himself. Luffy only giggled, "You're Welcome!"_

 _"My name is Makino and I'm the owner of the only bar here. Please follow me." Makino said, while holding Luffy's hand. "Sure! Oh! Thank you Makino." Makino only smiled and continue on her way._

"I'm really grateful Anchor was there. I bet they wouldn't let us stay if it weren't for Anchor convincing Makino and Mayor Woop Slap." Shanks said, smiling. Benn chuckles, "Yeah."

"Wow! Did not expect that!" Usopp said.

The rest only nodded.

* * *

And that's that! I think it's short and bad but let me know what you think. Anyways.. I was supposed to update and upload Chapter 5 yesterday but my laptop suddenly srated not working and it shut down. And my half way through work for Chapter 5 got back to zero. I had to start from scratch again.

I also want to thank everyone who understand my problem and those who reviewed their ideas. It really help :) Thanks for the support everyone. I really appreciate it and maybe I'll ask someone who can beta read my works before uploading it. Anyone volunteering for the job? Wahahaha...


	7. Chapter 6: Scars and Bandits

Author's Note: Okay.. it's been a while since I last updated, umm a month I think? Sorry about that.. My school is being well... you know.. and I got depressed because of something stupid. A very stupid reason.. Hayss.. Anyways.. I've read all of the reviews you guys posted and I'm thankful for all of it. It makes me feel better.

Anyways... I'm 18 years old now! Yaaaaa... Hayss... Well... onwards to the story.

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece

Warnings: Grammatical errors and stuff.

* * *

"Well.. we already establish that Luffy's insane even as a child, umm.. what now?" Nami asked, looking at Ayane who merely smiled at her. She sweatdrops.

Ayane giggles, "Well... that's only the start. You'll see more of Akagami no Shanks and Luffy's interactions further." she said while looking at everyone.

No one commented on the statement.

 _The screen flickers and it shows the pirates passed out on the floor._

Multiple eyes twitched at the sight.

"This is the guy Luffy admires?" Sabo asked Ace, who looks at the sight in a deadpanned manner. Ace sighs, "Unfortunately, yes, yes he is." he replied. Luffy only giggled while Shanks looked hurt at what Ace said and Luffy's giggling, trying his best not to pout, he thought he was coooooolll!

Benn snorts and tries not to chuckle, Shanks looks at his first mate, betrayal written clearly on his face. "Traitor." He muttered.

 _The scene suddenly switched at Luffy, going down stairs and sees the pirates passed out. He looked at the counter and sees Makino cleaning the mugs. When she looks up and her face brightens up. "Ohayo Luffy. How was your sleep?" she asked while Luffy moves to sit on the chair. "I'm fine Makino." He beams. "BREAKFAST!" he exclaims brightly and Makino only chuckled while she's readying his breakfast, groans can be heard but none of the pirates made a move to get up so both of them ignored them for a while._ _Luffy digs in after Makino sets his breakfast in front of him and shoves them in his mouth. He looks around and sees Shanks, the captain lying a few feet from him and suddenly gets a mischievous idea. He gets up with a grin and moves towards the passed out captain._

Multiple groans can be heard from all the people who clearly knows what that grin was for.

Shanks and Benn grimaces suddenly. Remembering Shanks' initial reaction that time. Rayleigh, seeing their expressions asked in a shush tone, " I presume this moment is not a good one?" Shanks looks at Rayleigh and nods.

 _Luffy moves and looks down at Shanks and moves to touch his strawhat when suddenly a hand grips his wrist stopping him from touching the strawhat. Luffy yelps in surprise and pain while Makino seeing what happened gasp, "Luffy!" she calls out in horror. "Don't touch my strawhat." he said menacingly. He grips Luffy's wrist tighter, eliciting a pained gasp from Luffy._

 _"Captain," a voice called out. "Let go of the kid's wrist." Benn said, standing behind Luffy. That seems to snap out Shanks and he immediately let's go of Luffy's wrist. Makino moves and gathers Luffy in her arms and moves back at the counter._

Majority gasps at what they saw. The Strawhats can't believe on what happened. While Ace and Sabo has their hats covering half of their faces. Both faces are unreadable. Shanks sighs then gulps suddenly. Feeling four glares at his back. Looking around, he sees Garp cracking his knuckles, murderous intent can be clearly seen on his face. When he looked at both Ace and Sabo he suddenly wished he hadn't. The faces on both the older brothers can be best described as Satan's face. Both are grinning maniacally at him and both has unmeasurable rage in their eyes. He can clearly see both are inching to kill him. The other one is from Dragon, actually his face is still impassive but killer intent are leaking from his body.

Four of them thought, "HOW DARE HE HURT LUFFY!"

While Boa Hancock screams it loudly.

"Akagami." Garp says calmly. "You've got guts." Surprisingly. it was Dragon who said this. **"HOW DARE YOU HURT LUFFY!"** Both brothers yelled in unison. Three out of four of them are ready to pounce on the sweating Yonko, ready to murder him for hurting their _adorable, cute and cheerful grandson/ little brother._

"W-Wait! I know it was off the line but I was startled okay?" Shanks defended himself.

On the W.P. side

"Wow. That was unexpected but totally expected, you know what I mean?" Haruta asked.

The rest of the Commanders nodded their heads in agreement. "His is reaction is to be expected, as far as I know, Akagami was really overprotective with that strawhat." Vista stated. "Hmm yeah, what's unexpected was that he clearly likes the kid yet..." Thatch said, rubbing his chin. Marco sighs, "Enough already." Whitebeard only grins.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

WAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL ALL SUFFER AS I SUFFER TOO!

AHEM... I mean... Review your thoughts? Anyways :D Um.. To those who wants to proof read my stories.. if you do want to, kindly PM me? If it's not a bother. Well~ Bye~

(I had a crappy 18th Birthday... so yeah.. be depressed to as I got depressed.)

* * *

The continuation of this chapter *pouts* it's not fair... I only saw one who suffered in what I did. Actually, just to clarify something, Chapter 6 is still not complete.

I just had this very sadistic idea not to continue writing it because well.. you know when you watch One Piece and then when the good part is going to happen

then suddenly the screen shows, "TO BE CONTINUED..." hahahaha... yeah sorry about that. I'm ranting again.

 _Buti pa kayo binati ako, yung bunso kong kapatid lamang yung bumati sakin sa birthday ko tapos mga kaibigan ko sa FB.. wahahaha yung tipong sinasabi nilang hindi makakalimutang araw na yun parang ordinary day lang._

Onwards to the story.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Nami muttered in shock. She couldn't believe it, how? How can Luffy still admire him? _He hurt Luffy._ She narrows her eyes. " _He'll pay for that."_ She thought. Her thoughts are mirrored by the rest of the Strawhat Pirates as one, Zoro unsheathes one of his katanas, two, Sanji lifts up his leg, three, Robin crosses her arms, four, Chopper has his pills ready, five, Usopp has his sling shot, six, Franky norrows his eyes and lastly, Brook has his sword ready.

 _He hurt Luffy. He's going down. Emperor or not be damned. No one hurts their Captain._ They all thought.

Shanks gulps. Okay, seriously. He's not going to make it. He still can feel the murderous glare from the overprotective members of Luffy family then more glares went his way. He's pretty sure it's Anchor's crew. He didn't dare turn around and see for himself if it's true. Having seen Ace and Sabo's expressions already traumatized him, never mind Anchor's crew.

He tries not to pout. He's an Emperor dammit! His reputations going to be ruined if he pouts like a child.

Benn sighs and says, "Calm down. Shanks' didn't mean it. Everyone knows, maybe except the Rookies that Shanks' was very overprotective of his strawhat."

"Well that was very stupid." Dracule Mihawk said. Everyone looks at him.

Shanks' pouts. Yes, pouts. His reputation be damned. Everyone is bullying him! "I didn't meant it! I was startled okay? And besides, I already apologized to Luffy." he defended himself. He then sulks. "Stop bullying me!"

Mihawk only rolled his eyes, typical Akagami couldn't hold back his childishness.

"GUYS!" Luffy yelled. "Don't bully Shanks!" he said, looking at his brothers, his crew and Grandpa sternly.

Ace, Sabo and Garp sulks at being yelled at by Luffy while his crew relaxes.

Coby and Helmeppo looks at them wide eyes. "E-Eh? L-Luffy-san?" he muttered. "H-He's got them wrapped under his fingers." Helmeppo said in shock. Sengoku sighs in frustration.

Kidd looks at them in disbelief, "These people are one of the most strongest people in the Grandline and yet..." he looks at their slump forms incredulously. While Law only looks at them in a deadpanned manner. "They are so whipped by Strawhat-ya." He turned around where he heard a giggle and see Ayane giggling at him, he raised his eyebrow, "Is something the matter?"

She merely smiled and shook her head. "Like your the one to talk in the upcoming years." she giggled again.

 _Shanks snaps in his stupor and looks at Makino and Luffy sheepishly. "Sorry about that." he apologized "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just very overprotective with my strawhat. It's my treasure." he said to them, rubbing his head._

 _"I WAS NOT SCARED!" Luffy shouted defensively. Makino shushes him. "Dahahahaha! Really now?" Shanks asked him, he nods eagerly. "I wasn't scared at all."_

 **"YES YOU WERE!"**

 _"Sorry about that," Shanks' apologized again. "It's fine. I'm sorry too. I only wanted to see your face, I'm sorry for trying to touch your treasure." he apologized sincerely. Shanks smiled at him, "Well I guess were even?" he asked. Luffy nodded eagerly, laughing._

 _Shanks turned his attention to Makino and apologized for scaring her, Makino who looked at him warily when he was apologizing to Luffy nodded at him slowly. Tension slowly disappears from her body. She smiles and nodded at him._

 _"Ne ne ne! Can you tell me one of your adventures?" Luffy asked eagerly. Shanks looks at him, still within Makino grasp. Shanks smiles, looking at Luffy, "Sure! Because you cutely asked." He ignored the protest from Luffy and started to tell him one of their adventures. Makino slowly let's go of Luffy who immediately went to Shanks._

 _"Sorry about that." Benn apologizes, "Captain really treasures that strawhat." Makino smiles, "It's fine. I can see Captain-san didn't mean it. I'm also sorry for Luffy." she apologized while looking at the pair. Benn nodded while still looking at the pair, talking and laughing._

"Aw.. They look like a Father and Son duo. I can see the family aura between the two." Ayane commented.

An imaginary arrow pierced Dragon through the heart at her comment. He looks at her impassively. Ayane winces. "Ops." she giggled.

* * *

 _The screen suddenly goes black._

"E-eh? What happened?" Usopp asked looking at Ayane "Is it over?"

"No. It means another scene is being shown." she explained.

 _The pirates can be seen surrounding something. They were all looking up at something._

 _"What are you doing Anchor?" Shanks yelled. The scene changes and Luffy is seen looking at them. Eyes full of determination, he can be seen holding a small knife._

Shanks pales. "Oh shit. I'm going to die." Benn only sighs. "To be fair Captain, this now ,it's your fault."

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this." Sabo said, looking at Ace.

 _"I'M SERIOUS SHANKS" Luffy shouted holding the knife higher. "I'M REALLY GONNA DO IT!"_

 _"DAHAHAHAHA! REALLY NOW?" Shanks shouted back, clearly amused. The crowd laughs, encouraging Luffy. "GO AND DO IT LUFFY!" someone shouted._

 _Luffy looks at them then stabs himself- "AAAAAHHH!"_

 **"LUFFY!"** collective shouts can be heard.

"OH MY GAD! LUFFY!"

"You IDIOT!"

"BAKA!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

 _Shanks' eyes widen then he yells, **"BAKA! What are you doing?!"** _

_The scene changes and we see Luffy looking at the down at the counter. His face has a bandage where his injury is, eyes teary. "I'm strong Shanks! Let me go in your next adventure!" he said looking at the captain. He bonks Luffy, "Baka! Don't do that ever again! And no." he said then drinks his sake. "You couldn't even swim._ _What kind of pirate doesn't know how to swim?_ _" Shanks then laugh. "I'm serious! I'm punches are as strong as a pistol!" he said. "Oh really?" Shanks asked in a bored tone._

"You know it's kinda ironic that Luffy's punches really are as strong as a pistol. Even as strong as a cannon." Nami said, looking at Robin who looks amused.

 _"WHAT KIND OF REACTION IS THAT?!" he yelled. "Don't be angry Luffy. Here. Drink some juice." He said while bringing Luffy a glass of juice. "Jee Thanks Shanks!" Luffy exclaims then drinks it. Shanks suddenly laughs and slaps his knee. "What kind of pirate drinks juice?" he laughed. "_ _SHANKS YOU MEANIE" he said angrily._ _Makino sets down his food, "Here you go Luffy."_

 _"Thanks Makino, Put it on my pirate tab, I'll pay you with my treasure." he said. "What treasure?" Shanks said. "Don't lie. You don't have any treasure." he egg Luffy again._

 _"I WILL! WHEN I BECOME A PIRATE, I'LL HAVE MANY TREASURES!" he yelled. Makino giggles, "Then I'll be looking forward it." she smiles at him fondly._

"Ouch, Ahh- Nami?" Usopp asked. "Yes Usopp?" Nami asked blankly. "A-Are you okay?" He asked again, his face having a fearful expression on his face. "Yes. I'm fine."

"No your not." The rest of the strawhat thought, looking at their navigator whose leaking a black aura.

 _Luffy pouts and went to Benn, "Don't be sad Luffy. Captain is just worried about you." he said to the child. "No he's not! Shanks is a meanie! He keeps making fun of me!"_

 _As if to make a point, "Wanna hear a another adventure again Luffy? Bleeh~" he then laughs. "SEE?" Luffy point at the laughing pirate captain._

"How mature." Sengoku deadpanned, looking at the Emperor. "This is one of the most dangerous and powerful pirates in new world?" he thought while rubbing his template.

Majority of the ones are looking at the screen in disbelief.

 _"You should let Luffy in our next voyage Captain." Someone yelled. A chorus of yells of agreement can be heard inside the bar. "It would be fun Luffy!"_

 _"Yeah! Many sights to see!" Yassop said._

"I-Is that my?" Usopp asked shakily. Looking at his father.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

 _"Shut up. If we do let Luffy go, one of you are going to be left behind." He retorted._

 _"We said enough! Let's go drink!" someone yelled._

 _"YEAH!"_

 _"Traitors! What kind of friends are you!" he yelled._

 _The bar's door slams open and bandits came inside. "So this are pirates. I've never seen any of them. They look weak and stupid." the leader of the group talked while his goons laughed. "We came here to drink. Give us 10 barrels of sake." he said rudely at Makino who tensed up._

"Did he just insult a Yonko?" Thatch asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes he did. Their so stupid." Sanji said.

 _"i'm sorry. We're out of sake." Makino apologized. The Leader looks around and looks back at Makino, "So what are they drinking? Water?" he said sarcastically. Makino bits her lower lip and said, "That was the last of our stocks." she explained. "Sorry about that." Shanks called out. "Here you go. I haven't tough it." he raises the bottle up. But the Bandit looks at him, face darkens._

"Why do I have the feeling that Bandit is going to do something stupid?" Nami asked.

 _The Leader of the bandits takes his sword and swung it towards the bottle and it shatters. "Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I am Higuma, I am a man whose worth is 8 Million Berri." He takes out his wanted poster and slams it down the counter. Trying to intimidate the pirates._

"Like that kind of bounty is worth something." Kidd muttered, looking at the bandit in disgust.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: Okay.. this is real. I'm doing a cliffhanger hahahaha...

Review your thoughts hahahaha...


	8. Chapter 7: Devil Fruits and Shanks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I JUST EDITED SOME MISTAKES I SAW WHILE READING THE CHAPTER. IF THERE ARE STILL SOME MISTAKES OR IF I MADE IT WORSE. I APOLOGIZE! ALSO, I MIGHT NEED A BETA TESTER? HAHAHA, YOU KNOW... WELL ANYWAYS, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN BETA READING MY STORIES, PLEASE DO PM ME.**

 **I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THERE WAS A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY. MAYBE AFTER SOME TIME. ANYWAYS, DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE AN OMAKE FOR ACE AND THE REST MEETING HIGUMA?**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay.. I did not expect someone to get angry. Also I'm posting this so everyone can see. The chapter was a joke that my cousin suggested. I didn't expect someone to get angry, okay? Sorry about that and besides, I do not think that I only I have this idea. Just to be clear. I know my writing skills suck? I know that to myself and thank you for pointing out that. I know okay? And for losing you as a follower, okay? I did not even expect someone to read this because when I posted the very first chapter I was only thinking, "Hey why not try to post a story." Don't get me wrong, people have different perspective in life. I don't know about you or anyone. If you don't like the story it's fine. I'm not expecting much and the only reason I ever updated this story if because the ones who are following this asked. And for my age, I'm 18. I'm not proud of it and if you say it's true? I'll just delete this story. I'm not perfect. I have times that I have very stupid moments and this is one of them when I indulged my cousins whim. Okay? Sorry. Anyways, this is just my side and thoughts. I know some my be offended, I'm sorry for that, I did not mean it. I'm having trouble communicating with people. So I end up saying something that may offend then or anger them.

Warnings: Grammatical errors and Stuffs

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, if I did, Ace would be alive :)

* * *

"That was very stupid of him!" Nami exclaimed, looking horrified at the stupidity those bandits are doing. Many nodded in agreement.

Luffy grimace, clearly remembering that scene. Both Ace and Sabo tightened their hold to comfort Luffy, in which he leaned at them. Trying in relax.

Shanks only sighed.

 _"Woman! Give us 10 barrels of sake!" Higuma demanded. Makino only looked at him, nervous and wary. "I'm really sorry sir, but I told you, we're really out of sake." she tried to explain calmly._

 _"Ma, ma. Look at what you did Mister. The floor is all wet now." Shanks said, his straw hat shadowing half of his face. The pirates are eerily silent. No one moved. The bandits only looked at them, feeling slightly unnerved._

 _But alas, someone is bound to do something stupid, "What did you say? Ha!" Higuma looked at Shanks, trying to intimidate him. Yep, I was right, someone is really stupid._

"That guy really is stupid. Who the hell does he think he is?" Sanji said, looking at the scene in a deadpanned manner.

"What's funny is he's trying to act tough. Does he think that he can intimidate a Yonko? He, who is only a measly bandit worth _8 Million Berri_?" surprisingly it was Crocodile who said this.

Everyone blink at him.

"What?" He scowled defensively.

"I thought you're mute actually, with not talking for the past chapters." Ace said looking at him.

"WHAT?!" Crocodile exploded. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MAJORITY OF THE TIME THE D*MN AUTHOR OF THIS STORY IS ONLY WRITING YOUR REACTIONS! MUGIWARA THIS, HIKEN THIS!" he ranted.

"WELL IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THE AUTHOR LIKES US MORE THAN YOU!" Ace defended, smirking smugly at the Sand Logia user.

"WELL WHY THE HELL DID SHE EVEN BROUGHT US HERE IF WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE IN ANY CHAPTERS!" He raged, scowling murderously at them.

"We're breaking the fourth wall guys. Stop it!" Sabo said, trying to calm down the raging sand logia user while looking at Ace whose still looking at Crocodile smugly. He sighs.

(Hahahaha that's not part of the chapter.)

"What's funny is he's trying to act tough. Does he think that he can intimidate a Yonko? He, who is only a measly bandit worth _8 Million Berri_?" surprisingly it was Crocodile who said this.

"Because men are stupid." Boa Hancock said haughtily.

"What the hell did you say woman?" Crocodile asked, looking very dangerously. Hancock merely rolled her eyes then faced him, "I said, because men are stupid. Do you have any problem with what I said?" she then looks at him, raising her leg and looking down at him with her special I-Am-Beautiful-You-Are-Not-Worth-My-Time-So-I-Will-Look-Down-Upon-You-Like-I-Do-With-Everyone-Else-Except-My-Sisters-And-My-Beloved-Luffy-kun pose.

Crocodile growled, looking ready to start a fight with the arrogant Empress. "Crocodile, Miss Hancock, please stop this argument. This is unbecoming of you as Warlords." Jinbei said, trying to ease both fruit users.

"Yihihahahaha I think you forgot Jinbei... Croco-man here is no longer a Warlord." Doflamingo laughs then stops, "Oh right. You're no longer a Warlord too." The he laughs again.

"Creep"

"Weirdo"

"He's Crazy!"

"Oh my gush.. I think I'll have nightmares with that laugh."

"Shishishishi, I like his laugh."

"Really Lu? Really?"

"Why thank you Mugiwara, I like your laugh too Yihihahahahha."

"Really thanks, shishishishishi."

"STOP LOOKING AT MY BROTHER YOU D*MN PEDOPHILE!"

"PEDOPHILE?! EEEEHHH?!"

A sharp clap stopped them and they looked at the source, Ayane smiling at them, looking innocent but has a deadly aura surrounding her. That shut them up.

 _Luffy is seen munching his food the he looks at his right, seeing a box._

Shanks groans while Benn looks at his Captain in sympathy.

 _Shanks crouches down to pick up the pieces, his straw hat shadowing half of his face. "Captain, it's fine. Let me do it." Makino said, holding up a cloth. She is still wary of the bandits. Luffy looked at the scene, eyes wide looking at his idol cleaning up the mess the bandit made and not fighting back. In his hands is a strange looking fruit, already has a big bite._

"Is that...?"

"I should have expected." A sigh can be heard.

"Luffy you idiot."

 _"It's fine Makino, I can handle this." Shanks said while picking up the broken pieces of glass. Makino insisted to help and moves to help but Higuma_ _unsheathes his sword and swung it at the cabinet. Glass shatters, plates broken and Shanks is dripping wet. The rest of the crew merely looked at the scene not moving to help their captain. Makino looks at the scene in horror while Luffy looks like his going to explode._

"What the hell." Usopp said, looking at the screen in disbelief. "Why aren't they doing anything?" he asked.

Some raised their eyebrow at the scene. Akainu mere scoffed at the scene.

"It's... It's the same." Nami said, looking at Zoro who looks at the scene in grim. he only nodded. Robin looks at them, "What do you mean Navigator-san?" she asked. The whole crew looked at her. She only shook her head.

 _"It's seems you like to clean, there. I gave you something more to clean." Higuma said darkly, then laughs. His goons laughed to. The bar is still silent, no one from the crew moved. "Come on, there's no need to stay here. There's no sake." he then walks out to the door, he looks over his shoulder and says, "It's really disappointing how weak you pirates are. I guess that's to be expected with cowards roaming the seas." he sneered then walks out completely then laughs along with his goons._

"Why that..." Ace cursed silently. "I'll show him what a real pirate is!" Ace scowled. Sabo merely looks at him and shook his head. "Why didn't Shanks defend himself from does weaklings?!" he scowled crossing his arms. Sabo sighs, "Ace, let's wait for an explanation, okay? Also, look." Sabo jerks his head to Luffy who was subdue ever since the start of the memory. Ace looks at Luffy, concern clearly is shown on his face. He hugs Luffy who immediately returns it.

With the WB Pirates:

Thatch blinks, "Eh? He's not doing anything?" he looks around to his brothers and his father. Whitebeard merely grins.

With the Marines:

"Eh? Why is he not doing anything? He's not going to murder the bandits for disrespecting him?" Coby asked, looking around to see if someone would answer him, beside him, Helmeppo looks around too.

Garp merely looks at the scene as did the rest of the marines.

Rayleigh merely smiled, a hint of pride on his face.

 _The bar was silent, Makino crouches down, a white cloth in her hand. "Captain, are you okay?" she asked worriedly giving him the cloth. Then Shanks laughed, "I'm fine." that cause the rest of the pirates to laugh._

 _"Captain was so lame!"_

 _"Did you like the shower Boss?!"_

 _"Hahahaa! That's was funny!"_

 _"Totally uncool Captain!"_

 _Some yelled and the rest laughed, Shanks merely looked at them then laughed along._

"W-What?" Usopp muttered, not believing what he's seeing. _Why aren't they doing anything?_

"Their all laughing like there's nothing wrong." Chopper said, looking at the scene in wonder.

"What the hell!" Kidd yelled. He then turned to Shanks, "What the hell was that about?! Why the hell did you not fight back?!" He yelled, fist clenched. His whole body shaking due to rage, he can't believe that he just let them do that. He's supposed to be a powerful Yonko right?! What point is it in defeating him when he's this weak!

Shanks raised his eyebrow at Kidd, "Hmmm. It's not really worth it, you know?" he replied.

"What?" Kidd asked in disbelief. "How the hell is it not worth it?! He humiliated you, you d*mn*ss!" He screamed in anger. _Forget him being a Yonko. He's a weakling! How? How... Tsk_.

Shanks sighs, "Look kid, (Pun not intended) I don't know about you but I don't fight meaningless battles if I can help it. And besides, what would happen if I fight them? Luffy was there. I can't just beat them up or kill them in front of a child or a civilian. Do you know how terrifying that is for them? It would also be a bad example for Luffy." he said.

Kidd merely looked at him with a blank expression, but has a calculative gleam in his eyes.

Meanwhile,

"I guess he can be mature if needed." Sabo said, looking a little bewildered. "I guess, it's shocking really." Ace replied while Luffy merely giggled. Clearly enjoying what's happening.

With the Strawhat Pirates,

"Wow... That was so awesome!" Usopp said, looking at Shanks. "He's so cool~!" Chopper nodded excitedly. Sanji merely shook his head, smirking lightly. While Nami and Zoro looked at each other, the former smiling fondly and latter merely nodded. Robin smiled but looked at both the First mate and the Navigator, Nami seeing Robin's gaze on them merely shook her head then saying, "If it's going to show Luffy's memories, then you'll eventually find out what we're talking." Robin looked at them then nodded her head in agreement while Franky and Brook exclaimed a "Supeeeerrr~!" and a "Yohohohoho~!".

With the Marines,

"Wow. That was..." Coby didn't finish his sentence because he realize that he was a Marine, a Marine that's suppose to despise pirates and not admire them. Helmeppo too realized this so both of them shut themselves at, but internally fanboying inside.

Sengoku merely sighs, why couldn't he be mature like... always? The Admirals merely looked impassive. Garp looked grumpy, but he did know that Akagami was right. While Smoker merely frowned as Tashigi looked uncomfortable hearing this.

With the Warlords,

Some merely raised their eyebrows but the most prominent reactions are... Jinbei looked at Akagami in respect, Mihawk merely shook his head but a small smirk can be seen on his face and Boa Hancock who... "Good thing you did or else you'll pay for traumatizing my Luffy-kun."

"Why hasn't anyone else asked why the Pirates Empress kept referring Luffy as hers." Usopp muttered.

With the Revolutionaries,

"Wow." Koala muttered. She didn't expect that. Dragon stayed impassive but inwardly grateful while Iva grins.

With the WB Pirates,

Whitebeard merely boomed in laughter, while thinking, "Roger, you'll be so proud. The brat has grown so much." He then smirks, looking at his sons' reaction. Marco merely looked at the red-haired in disbelief, then sighs, clearly giving up. Thatch blinks. then pinches himself, then blinks again, then pinches him again. When nothing was happening, he looked up to his father then asked, "Ne Oyaji, I think I'm really in some sort of Limbo, cuz' Akagami suddenly said something mature."

The rest of the commanders... eh.. well.. has blank expressions. Clearly not believing what happened.

With Shanks and Co.

Shanks pouts, _Why do they keep bullying meeeee?!_ While Benn merely chuckled along with Rayleigh, but one can see he's very proud of Shanks.

 _"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Luffy yelled standing up to where he is. Immediately everyone looks at him. "What's wrong Luffy?" Shanks asked, Luffy's body is shaking, it's shaking with rage. He couldn't believe Shanks. Why didn't he fought back?_

 _"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?!" He yelled, fist shaking. Shanks sighs, "Look Luffy, it's not worth it." he said looking at the shaking form of Luffy._

 _Luffy shook his head, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T FIGHT BACK SHANKS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG! BUT YOUR NOT!" he continued to yell, he then runs to get outside of the bar but Shanks took his wrist. "Come on Luffy don't be..."_

 _"CAPTAIN! THE DEVIL FRUIT IS GONE!" with the shout everyone looked at Luffy. Shanks immediately shook Luffy asking him if he saw the fruit and he answered yes, that it was terrible then the whole crew panicked with Shanks explaining the consequences of eating a devil fruit with Luffy screaming._

"I give up, this is stupid." Kidd deadpanned. Everyone agreed with the exception of Ayane and Robin who are giggling.

The screen turns black again.

 _The scene turn again at the bar with only Makino and Luffy inside._

"Oh no." Luffy said, looking pained, clearly remembering this moment. Both of his brothers looked at him in concern.

 _"Are you okay Luffy?" Makino asked, looking at the boy whose looking gloomy while eating his food. Luffy bites his lip then says, "I'm fine Makino." he said, pouting. Makino smiles softly, "Do you miss the Captain and the rest?" she asked, looking at the boy. Luffy loooked at her then shakes his head, "No way! Shanks is being meanie! I'm still mad at him." He then pouts and continues to sulk._

 _"Luffy, why are you mad at the Captain?" Makino asked patiently. "Because he didn't fight those stupid bandits! I thought Shanks was strong!" he said, crossing his arms. Makino smiles, "Actually, I think Captain-san is very strong Luffy." she continues when she saw Luffy looking at her in bewilderment, "Not many has the patience Captain-san has. Not every fight has to be fought with violence Luffy. Sometimes you have to let things goes. You have to be calm and reserve and not hot headed. Specially Captain-san whose a captain. He has many under his control, he has to be always calm so he can lead them efficiently. Because he knows that many rely on him. It's because his a captain that he must show patience because whatever he does will reflect on his crew."_

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Chopper looked at Makino in wonder. While some looked at her in respect. Shanks smiles with Benn while Rayleigh chuckled, "Well, it seems the young lady knows what she's talking about."

Whitebeard grins, "I like her. Gurararara!"

Sengoku looks at the young lady at the screen then nods in respect, while he doesn't like how she used a pirate captain of all things to example, he can see what she just pointed out.

 _Luffy looks at Makino then nods his head in understanding, he then looks up and smiles brightly, "Don't worry Makino, I'll say sorry to Shanks when he comes back!" he beams when Makino giggled. "Of course Luffy."_

Some cooed at the cuteness and some smiled. Some remained impassive *cough* Akainu *cough* the b*stard *cough*

 _The door suddenly opens and shows the bandits from last time._

Many groaned, "Not them again."

 _"Oh look, those stupid pirates aren't here. Oy woman! Give us some sake!" Higuma demanded, Makino flinches but went to them. When the sakes were distributed, Higuma and rest continued to insult Shanks and the rest. Luffy looks ready to explode while hearing them trash talk Shanks and the rest._

"These bandits have death wishes." Ace said, face darkens while continuing watching the scene. While Sabo has an impassive face.

"I don't like the look on Luffy's face." Usopp said, nervous.

"Please don't do something stupid, please don't do something stupid. Oh who am I kidding, he's gonna do something stupid." Nami said, looking resigned. Zoro and Sanji merely looked impassive.

Shanks and Benn grimaces, the former touches the his left shoulder. Rayleigh seeing the action, realizes what will happen looked at the screen intently.

 _"STOP INSULTING SHANKS!" Luffy finally yelled._

The screen suddenly goes black,

"Eh what happened?"

 _The screen suddenly light ups, the scene shows Makino running desperately._

Everyone suddenly had a bad feeling.

 _"Mayor! Mayor Wood Slap!" Makino continued to scream, when the man himself comes out of his house looking at Makino, worried. "What is it Makino?" he asked._

 _"Luffy..." she continued, "Mayor! The bandits have Luffy! Their beating him up in the center of the town!" she yelled, tears streaming on her face._

A pin can be heard if it drops due to the silence. Everyone who is closed to Luffy suddenly couldn't breath.

 _The scene changes again and is shown Luffy at the ground with Higuma pinning him with his foot._

"That little piece of sh*t!" Ace swore, looking ready to throttle the bandit for daring to hurt his baby brother while Sabo is thinking of how to convince Ayane to bring that b*stard Higuma here, _I mean, she brought Thatch here right? She could do that to that b*stard too right?_

Everyone, I mean, the Strawhats, Shanks and Co., the WB and the Revolutionaries with Jinbei and Boa Hancock are ready to kill the man for hurting Luffy.

 _"So brat, are you going to apologize?" the idiot bandit that's called Higuma taunted. Luffy aimlessly tries to punch the idiot but to no avail. "You say sorry for insulting Shanks! You big dummy!" he yelled. Higuma got mad then continues to pin Luffy to the ground. "Why you.."_

 _"Please release Luffy! I beg you!" Mayor Wood Slap's voice was suddenly heard, the bandit looks at the side and sees the man kneeling bowing. "Mayor! Makino!" Luffy exclaimed. "Please release Luffy! He's only a child, I beg you! We'll give you money. Just please release him."_

 _Higuma merely looked at the Wood Slap in boredom, "I would have just beaten him up and be my way. But this brat insulted me. So I'm thinking of merely selling him to slave drivers." To see his point he took hold of Luffy's arm then pulls it, seeing it stretch. Makino stiffens when she heard this._

"Ayane." Sabo said, the mentioned person looked at the blond overprotective brother, "Can you bring that B*stard here? _We_ would like to give him a lesson in handling children." he then smiles at her, a bone chilling smile that made a certain idiot bandit who died years ago because of stupidity shuddered in fright in the afterlife. Ayane merely blinked at him then looks around and sees majority of the people in the room are looking murderous. "Hmm.. maybe later." She smiles. Sabo smiles at her charmingly then looks at Ace, they made eye contact and an agreement was made; they'll make plans to torture that B*stard.

 _"Shut up you stupid gorilla! I'll beat you up and make you say sorry for insulting Shanks!" Luffy yelled._

"Why couldn't he just shut up?!" Nami asked, feeling resigned but worried for her Captain.

 _The Goril- I mean the bandit got mad and looked at Luffy, "Why you- Hmp. Never mind." He then smirks, holding his sword up in the air and aiming it at Luffy. "I changed my mind, I'm just going to kill you."_

 _Makino gasps in fright, the villagers were frighten, and the Mayor looks about to yell and beg for Luffy's life._

Everyone who cares for Luffy stiffens, ready to take actions to protect their mini captain even though it already happened. Akainu leans in in interest. *cough* heartless b*stard *cough*

 _"I wonder why no one welcomed as at the docks, I guess your all here." a voice was heard. Everyone looked at where the source of the voice is and then sees Akagami no Shanks along with his crew._

"YES! LUFFY'S SAVE!" Usopp, Franky, Brook and Chopper exclaimed, dancing happily. Robin and Nami smiles slightly, relieved that Shanks finally arrived. Zoro sheathes his sword and Sanji put his leg down.

Coby sighs in relief along with Helmeppo and Tashigi, While Smoker relaxes, even though Strawhat is a pirate, he's only a child when that happened. Garps grits his teeth, finally realizing what's happening. While Sengoku looks at his friend in concern. Akainu narrows his eyes, Dragon's son should have died if Akagami didn't arrived. Aokiji relaxes, he can't take it if a child dies while Kizaru merely blinks.

"I'm going to murder that Gorilla for laying a hand at Luffy!" Boa Hancock screech. Crocodile winces, "Will you shut the hell up woman!" he yelled. Hancock looks at at him then yells at him to shut up which led to them having a yelling competi- I mean argument.

Meanwhile some are tense at the scene, a clap was heard and everyone looked at Ayane. "You know.. this part could have been finished a long time ago if you all just shut the hell up. But noooo... you have to react at every d*mn details." She then smiles again. "Can we continue now?"

Silence greeted her. Feeling satisfied, Ayane continued to play the memory.

 _"SHANKS!"_

 _"CAPTAIN-SAN!"_

 _"Pirate, your still here? Are you cleaning up the whole village?"_

 _Shanks merely smiled, then he looks at Luffy, "Hey Luffy, I thought your punches are as strong as a pistol." he taunted. Luffy got angry and yelled, "Shut up!" But Shanks merely smiled.. Higuma who looks irritated at being ignored interrupts both of them. "I don't know what you're doing here for, but you'b better run before you get hurt. If you come any closer, I'll blow your head off, coward."_

 _Shanks continues to walk towards them when an idio- when a bandit points a gun at his forehead. "He said not to come any closer or you'll get your head blown off." The rest of the bandits laughed. Luffy looks at Shanks._

 _Shanks' eyes are covered by his straw hat then he says, "Risk your life on it."_

 _The Bandit Idiot #2, because Higuma the Gorilla is Bandit Idiot #1 for reasons already stated, gave a confused, "What?" at Shanks' statement. But Shanks continues, "With that pistol, you will risk your life." Bandit Idiot #2 looked at Shanks in bewilderment, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

Usopp jerks his head in surprise, Nami and Zoro as well looked at the scene in interest. Isn't this what Luffy said back then? They looked at one another.

 _Shanks then point his finger at the pistol then says, "This isn't child's game." Then a gunshot was heard, Lucky Roo shot Bandit Idiot#2 while eating a piece of meat. The bandits looked shock on what happened, looking at the dead body of Bandit Idiot #2. Makino and Wood Slap gasp while Luffy looked shocked._

"Oh kami..."

Kidd's eyes widen.

 _Another bandit spoke, let's call him Bandit Idiot #3, "You killed him!" he yelled. Bandit Idiot #4 then yells, "What unfair bastards.."_

 _Benn then speaks, "Unfair? Don't be naive. You're not fighting against holy men." then Shanks speaks, "The one before you are pirates."_

Sengoku scoffs, he said he didn't want to kill in front of the kid then he lets his crew member kill someone in front of not only the young woman but the kid too. Pirates.

 _Another idiot bandits who couldn't read between the lines yelled at Shanks to shut up. "We don't have business with you!"_

 _Suddenly, Shanks' easy going attitude drops. He narrows his eyes at Higuma, who looked startled at the change of attitude. He suddenly got very nervous. "Listen here bandits," he then steps forward then says,_

 ** _"You can poor drinks on me, you can throw food at me, you can even spit on me, I'll just laugh that stuff off. But.. good reason or not... nobody hurts a friend of MINE."_**

 _Luffy looks at Shanks in adoration. Eyes widen at what Shanks said. "Shanks."_

"Wow. Akagami no Shanks is so awesome!" Usopp said, eyes looking at the man on the screen, _That's my father's captain_. Chopper merely nodded.

Zoro smirks, while Sanji merely shakes his head smirking too. Nami and Robin looks at one another, "I guess this is where Luffy's..." Robin nodded. "He's so manly, Supppeeeerrr~!" Franky yelled, tears streaming on his facing while Brook looked at the scene silently.

Smoker looked surprised then shakes his head, this is the real Emperor of the Sea. Not the outgoing idiot that got portrayed last time. While Coby, Helmeppo at Tashigi looked awe.

Dragon looked at his son's face on the screen then looks at the present, feeling concerned but doesn't show it at what he sees. Koala looked at the scene in adoration, "He's so cool..."

While Mihawk and Whitebeard smirks, "The Akagami-brat is finally serious."

 _"Or what? Freaking pirates. Men! Kill them all!" The Bandit Royal Idiot.. yes Royal Idiot... he got promoted, ordered his Royal Idiot Army charge at Shanks when Benn grips his pistol then says, "I'm enough to take care of all of them." he then steps forward towards the charging Idiots... After releasing his pistol he attacks and the battle lasted... within 5 seconds. Wow. Bandit Royal idiot suddenly realized he was going to die due to his stupidity when Benn continued to speak, "You're dreaming, bandit. If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship". Then Luffy is shown, he utters "Strong"._

Kidd looked at the scene, wide eyes, He couldn't believe it. Their... he then looks at the present Yonko and he's first mate.

 _Bandit Royal Idiot suddenly panics then tries to explain himself when Shanks stated that doesn't he have a bounty for his head. He panics and throws a smoke bomb then he was gone with Luffy. Shanks who realized this suddenly panics thus ruing his image again._

"LUFFY!"

"OH NO! LUFFY!"

"I'LL KILL THAT B*STARD!"

*sighs* "He destroyed his image again." Marco said, though he was worried for the kid.

Luffy looked aways from the screen, knowing full well what would happen next, Ace and Sabo looked at each other in worry. They already knew what's going to be shown. They hugged Luffy closer, muttering soft comforting words, Luffy's crew looked concerned, not knowing what's happening to their captain with the exception of Zoro who grimaces. Nami looked at Zoro, ""You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Zoro sighs and nods, "You'll find out soon."

 _"Luffy! Oh my GOD! I let him take Luffy!" Shanks panicked. Benn sighs, "Captain calmed down and let's split out." Shanks takes deep breath then yells his orders._

 _The scene changes at the scene, they can see Higuma on a boat with Luffy dangling at his arms, trying to get away from him, yelling and screaming. Higuma manically laughs, "Those pirates won't know that I set out, their too stupid." He laughs then looks at Luffy and grins. "This is all your fault, you brat. Your no use to me now, so bye." He then throws Luffy at the sea while laughing._

"LUFFY!"

Several people tries to go at the screen but couldn't move. Some bit their lips to the point it bled and some merely raised their eyebrows.

 _Luffy trashes around helplessly, trying to stay afloat but couldn't. Bandit Royal Idiot merely laughed in triumph and he didn't see the shadow that was heading at him until it was too late. He then looked at the face of a see king, the smile in his face was wiped out and he yelled for help when the sea king, the Lord of the Coast swallowed him. The Lord of the Coast then turned his eyes on Luffy._

"Oh my God... please please please.. someone save him!"

"LUFFY! SWIM D*MMIT! PEDAL YOUR FEET!"

"LUFFY!"

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT SEA KING WHEN I WENT OUT OF THE SEA!"

"SOMEONE SAVE HIM!"

 _When the sea king was near and open its mouth, a flash of red was seen. The sea kings face was seen, looking at Shanks in slight fear and confusion, then Shanks was seen holding Luffy then he faces the sea king then uses conquerors haki when ordering, "Get lost." The sea king got scared and fled, leaving both Luffy and Shanks at sea._

 _"Come on Luffy, don't cry. Your a big boy now, aren't you?" Shanks said, comforting the said boy that's sobbing in his arm. "But Shanks... Your... Your Arm!" Luffy exclaimed, sobbing harder._

Eyes widen, looking at the scene shocked. Akagami no Shanks' left arm was bitten off by the sea king.

Whitebeard closes his eyes, "So that's what happened." he mutter. Marco and Thatch along with the rest of the commanders looked at each. "So that's how he lost his left arm."

Mihawk looked at the seen impassively, yet now he was satisfied. At least he made the right bet. He thought, then he looks at the boy, no... the young man whom his rival and friend had bet his arm who looked pained at the scene. Yes, he made the right choice.

Garp closes his eyes, stricken with grief. Luffy could have _died_ , if Akagami didn't save him. While Coby and Helmeppo looked at the scene in wides eyes. Smoker looked at Luffy who looked at the scene with a pained expression, he then sighs. _No wonder he treats Akagami like that._ Sengoku didn't say anthing as well as the rest of the Admirals.

"Holy sh*t." Law muttered, eyes wide looking at the scene. "That's how Akagami no Shanks lost his arm." he then suddenly thought of a certain blond man who smiles at him widely. He then shakes his head, trying to clear his mind.

Nami looked at the scene, her hand covering her mouth. _This is..._ She then looks at Zoro who looks at the scene impassively, to Sanji and the rest of the crew, they looked shock and grief stricken. They all looked at one another, and they made a decision. They need to thank Shanks.

Sabo and Ace hugged their baby bother who looks to be trying to cry. "It's okay Luffy. It's not your fault. I'm sure of it." Sabo said, comfortingly while Ace hugs him tightly.

The rest of the warlords didn't say anything, even Hancock did not say anything.

 _"It's fine Luffy. It's just an arm. It's nothing compared to your life. Now stop crying." Shanks said comfortingly. But Luffy continued to sob._

No one said anything, but with the exception of certain individuals that you already know, Shanks gained so much respect from the rest.

 _The scene changes and we see Luffy and Shanks at the docks, some of Shanks' crew are carrying crates. "Are you really leaving?" Luffy asked, looking sad. Shanks who was wearing a black robe/cape hiding his missing arm, smiled at Luffy. "Yeah. Are you gonna miss us?" Luffy shakes his head, looking down._

 _"Shanks, I don't wanna join you anymore." Luffy said. Shanks' eyes widen in shock he was going to open his mouth and ask why, when suddenly Luffy looks up and says, "When I grow up, I'm gong to have my own crew, much more better than yours! Much more stronger and cooler! Then I'm gonna be The PIRATE KING!"_

The rest of the Strawhat Pirates suddenly felt touched. They all smiled.

Whitebeard along with his crew smirked and laughed. They really like Ace's Little Brother.

 _Shanks smiles, "Really now?" he then chuckles, he then took off his straw hat and puts in on Luffy's head. "Then it's a promise, when you become a great and pirate with a great crew, come at me and bring me back this hat, okay?" he said. Luffy nodded his head, gripping the straw while trying to stop his sob. Shanks smiles then heads out along with his crew._

"That was very touching."

"Holy cows.. That was intense."

"Yeah."

* * *

So... it's been months since I last updated? Sorry.. I lost inspiration half way to this chapter last year and well.. yeah... then I had suddenly become inspired and continue this today. Took me hours... and I'm tired. But I'm going to post this anyways. Sorry for the very late update and the wrong spelling and grammars. I hope you enjoy this :)

ALSO! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR THAT I HAVE WRITTEN 5k+! wow.


	9. A little break before hell breaks loose

Author's Note: Ah. Hi guys... it's been a long time, I guess? Hehehe.. so I haven't been active this past year... understatement of the year. Ah, I was really busy with school, and I'm in college now. It's my sem break, which isn't exactly a "sem break" because instead of just resting I have things to do in school because of the requirements for the next semester. I also lost inspiration. So, sorry about that, I'm just ranting now. Anyways, I decided to try to continue doing this chapter.

WARNINGS: Grammatical errors and Stuff, possible OOCs, so I apologize in advance.

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, just my OC, I guess?

* * *

"That scene was quite intense," Nami said, looking at her crewmates then her captain who is still with his brothers.

"Yes, it was. And it would also explain somethings. How Captain-san acts sometimes." Robin said. The rest of the crew nodded.

The rest of the audience is talking with each of there perspective group, muttering and exclaiming on what happened in the past. Ace and Sabo continue to comfort their baby brother who is still upset about being reminded of what happened. A cough interrupted their own worlds and looked at the source. Seeing Ayane, who smiled playfully at them.

"Now that you saw it, do you guys want to eat?" She smiled.

"Ah, I think that's not the best time right now. I still remember wha-" Usopp gets interrupted with a loaf of bread sailing directly to his mouth, choking him. An exclamation of "USOPP!" coming from the resident reindeer was heard.

"Hey! What was that for?! Usopp-" Nami was stopped by Zoro. She looked confused then he saw him look at the direction where Luffy is. Then it hit her. She looked at Ayane who was looking at them with a playful smile but a glint in her eyes spoke volumes so she backed down.

"I would like to eat." Robin finally said. The realization of what it meant finally sank down for the majority of the people with one per- *cough* b*stard* *cough* scoffing.

 _She did it to make Luffy/-san/Mugiwara distracted._ Everyone thought.

"I would also like to eat. We're quite hungry as well, right Ace?" Sabo looks at his brother, who blinks then nods. "Lu, you're hungry, right? Let's have an eating contest!" Luffy blinks then gives out his sunny smiles that make the whole world shine bright, thus blinding almost anyone who saw it, according to the *cough* bro-cons *cough* Garp *cough* Dragon *cough* Hancock *cough cough cough cough-* Yeah enough coughing, maybe later again. I'm gonna die from a fit of coughs. Ahem, according to everyone.

Ayane merely giggles then with a flick of a finger, mountains of food and drinks appeared. Everyone especially the ASL and Garp dug in and eat like it's there last, which means like usual. She looks at the ASL then smiles, "Oh, I almost forgot, this scene will show after Shanks left the island." She smiled when everyone looked at her, confused why she's saying the obvious. Her gaze merely stayed with the D brothers. Then she smiled mischievously when the D brothers merely looked at her confused, mouths full. "Meaning to say, Ace will make his appearance, then Sabo's next." She smiled then she laughed, everyone blinked, why was she laughing? Then they looked at the ASL, then saw Sabo and Ace looked pale, horror etched on their faces then they choked on their food.

I wonder why they look so horrified?

Everyone asks themselves.

* * *

So I know this chapter was very short but I promise I would probably upload the next chapter with Past Ace interacting with Past Luffy. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 8: Bandits and Ace (Part 1)

Author's Note: So yeah, I'm back? Anyways... uh... I don't know what to say actually... hehehe.. so here you go?

Warnings: Grammatical Errors and stuff, possible OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only Ayane...?

* * *

"I am so dead..." Ace thought, looking pale and more horrified more than when he was going to be executed.

"We are so dead..." Sabo thought, looking at Ace, then Garp, then Luffy's crew, then Shanks' group and then Dragon. He gulps, "Yup, we are so dead." He thought.

"Why did we forget something so important?!" Both thought, looking at each other while Luffy is busy eating food, not getting what was wrong. Both gulp then looked at their baby brother. Both hugged him then they whispered, "Lu, we are very happy to be your brother. Remember, we will always look after you in the afterlife." Both gulped and prepared for the worse.

Everyone who was looking at the two wondered why they acted like that, they were so dotting of their brother, so what's wrong with them?

Marco is looking at the ASL, wondering why Ace looked like death will come for him. He saw and know how well Ace loves and dots his baby brother. He would talk endlessly until all of them couldn't take it anymore. He would be like... _Luffy is the cutest person in the entire world... My baby brother did this... and that... and you know what? He's the cutest!_ Ace would ramble and ramble how adorable, how cute Mugiwara is. It gave them a headache much more painful than a hangover. He looked at his family and sees them looking at the AS brothers, wondering as well what's happening.

The rest of the Mugiwara crew looked at the scene, wondering what's going on. Robin looked at the scene and was wondering if there are memories that they don't want to know. Zoro merely narrowed his eyes, looking at the still pale AS brothers while the youngest continues to eat then he looked at the Ayane who was sniffling her laugh into giggles.

Dragon narrowed his eyes at Sabo, he notices how Sabo looked at specific people who he can deduce would probably go on a rampage if Luffy was hurt. He further narrowed his eyes, Sabo noticed his stare then gulps looking away from him rather quickly. He has a sneaking suspicion about what they may have done. They might have been rather cold and rude to Luffy when they were children. He sighs unnoticed, he wouldn't get mad because of that. Oh, how wrong you are Dragon. How wrong you are.

Ayane coughs, finally having managed to stop herself from laughing and giggling. Everyone looks at her and she smiles, "Now, I think you people have already had your stomachs full. Let's get on to the show?" She eye smiles them then clap-

"WAIT!"

Ayane blinks, then furrows her eyebrows then looks at who yelled. She suddenly giggles again in finding who yelled. Can you guess who?

Yep, it was the AS of the ASL brothers.

"Ayane-san, can we talk in private?" Sabo asked while standing up and dragging her away from everyone else. Ace following him after he set Luffy in a comfortable position on the floor.

She blinks at them innocently then tilts her head, silently asking them "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Both brothers felt their eyes twitch from the action. But Sabo who is the most matured out of all the brothers asks her, "Can't we just skip this memory? We don't really want to remember how horrible we are to Luffy and especially with that certain memory."

"Not to mention we might get killed by Luffy's crew, the Old Geezer, eh... Luffy's father.." Ace added.

Ayane smiles at them, nodding her head. "Ah, I see." Both brothers lit up, then both turn quite sour when Ayane continued. "But I can't, as the memories are in sequence, I can't skip it. Sorry. You two need to man up and face the hordes of Luffy fanatics out to kill you." She then smiles at them sympathetically, but her eyes show how much she's enjoying this.

"We can't believe you like that!" Both thought, then Ace added in his thoughts, "I thought I was one of your favorites." He sulks, then both go back to Luffy. Both preparing for the ultimate beating they will surely get.

Ayane merely smiles at them, not minding the questioning stares she got from everyone and claps her hands. Finally, the show is continuing.

 _The scene shows Makino cleaning cups, the place was peaceful, no noises, no pirates or drunks, no singing. Truth to be told, she kinda misses the liveliness the Red-haired Pirates gave. They were quite jolly and funny to see. She sighs, Luffy has been lonely since their departure but continues to train. When asked he would say, "I need to get stronger so I can go and be the Pirate King!" and "I'll show Shanks how strong I'll be when we meet again!"_

Shanks cooed, aww... Little Anchor's so cute. He then shivered when he felt two killer intent coming his way. When he saw who it is, he stuck his tongue at Garp then looks at Dragon with a smug look then he raises his eyebrow at him. After doing that he turns his back at them and sees his first mate shook his head, really his captain is so childish. Shanks huffs, clearly, Benn's just jealous before Luffy likes him more. Rayleigh merely chuckled.

 _The bar's door opens, Makino looks up to see it is then sees- "Garp-san! Welcome back!" She smiled at him. Garp laughs while sitting down, "All is fine Makino! Give me crackers and a drink!" Makino merely giggles while preparing it. Garp looks around, "Where's Luffy?" he asked. "Luffy is training somewhere at the bottom of the mountain." She replied while giving him an order. Garp laughs then takes a big bite on his crakers. "that's my grandson!" he then ate everything and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna see him now."_

 _The scene changes, Garp sees Luffy training. He smiled, "That's my grandson. He would be a fine marine." He thought. He made his way to Luffy._

Robin narrowed her eyes, "That was Vice-Admiral Garp-san's thoughts. Why could we hear it if it's only Luffy's memories?" she looked at Ayane who smiled at her knowingly then looks around. Some have the same thought like her.

 _Garp readied his fist... "AWWWW!"_

 _It was heard all around the village. The villagers turned around, they blinked then turns back to what they were doing. It seems Garp-san and Luffy bonding again. They all thought._

"You know it shows how this always happens to see as the villagers act like that," Sanji mutters

"Poor Luffy-san." Coby thought. Helmeppo looks at Luffy then nods his head. Yep. Definitely a family of monsters.

 _"What was that for Jii-chan?!" Luffy yelled while holding is head. Garp laughs, "I'm just proud of you! So I gave you my fist of love!" He bellows. "You'll be a fine marine when you grow up!" he added. Luffy looks at Garp. He opens his mouth..._

"Luffy! NO!"

"Oh, Kami-sama! Luffy you idiot!"

"And the idiot will probably get it."

The Strawhat Crew, along with the Ace and Sabo all said.

Everyone merely blinks, wondering why they are acting like that.

 _"Jii-can, I don't wanna be a marine. I'll become the PIRATE KING!" Luffy proclaimed._

 _PIRATE KING_

 _PIRATE KING_

 _PIRATE KING_

 _PIRATE KING..._

Law blinks incredulously, he then pointed, "D-did he just said that he'll become the Pirate King to a marine... Not only a marine but a Vice Admiral who is the Marine Hero as well?" He looked at Kidd to see him looking at the scene in disbelief. Law turned to the Strawhats to see them palm faced, some looking in shame then at the brother to see Luffy proud. Ace is as pale as a paper, Sabo looked horrified at the same time embarrassed.

The WB pirates look at disbelief. The Warlords as well, even the Marines.

Rayleigh chuckled, Benn sighs. And Whitebeard and Shanks roared in laughter.

"Dragon-san, your son is very brave," Koala said in bewilderment. Ivanok turned into stone. Dragon doesn't say anything but the small curve on his lips tells a lot how amused he is.

 _Garp stilled. The word Pirate King echoes in his head. He then asked Luffy, "What made you come in that decision?" Luffy looks at Garp then says, "Shanks told me a lot about the Pirate King. he said the Pirate King has all the freedom! I wanna be the PIRATE KING JII-CHAN! NOT A MARINE!" he yelled. "Shanks? Akagami no Shanks?" Garp asked Luffy smiles then nods. "Wow, Jii-chan! You know Shanks? He's really famous isn't it!"_

 _Garp looks at Luffy, then lifts him up. Luffy yeps asking what's wrong. "You're going to live in the mountains. You're leaving the village." Luffy's eyes widen. "NO JII-CHAN! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE MAKINO!" He continued to struggle but Garp has started to climb the mountain. Luffy continues to struggles, he clutched the nearest thing to him, which was a tree. His arms are stretching. Garp looks at its wide-eyed, "Luffy! Where did you eat a devil fruit?!" he asked in anger. "Shanks! He had one and I ate it!" Luffy replied. Grap grits his teeth and continues to climb the mountain, "D*mn that Akagami brat! I'll kill him the next time I see him!" he mutters._

 _"JII-CHAN! I WANNA LIVE WITH MAKINO! I DON'T WANNA LIVE IN THE MOUNTAINS!" Luffy continued to clutch various trees to stop Garp but continued to fail. "You are going to live with an acquaintance of mine. Clearly leaving you at the village was the wrong choice. Look at you! Wanting to be a pirate! And the Pirate King at that!" Garp continues to says angrily._

"Wow, Garp-san looks really angry!" Coby said. Helmeppo nodded.

 _Luffy hugs the tree but the tree uprooted. Sending him flying to Garp with the tree in his clutch. Both collided with Garp looking surprised for a moment then continues on his way._

"Wow. Just wow. He really is not normal."

"A tree collided with him then he shrugs it off?!"

"Luffy's Jii-chan is scary!"

Garp huffs, like a simple tree that small can harm him. Kids these days.

 _Memory Garp continues until they come across a cabin. He drops Luffy then loudly knocks. "DADAN! OPEN THE DOOR! DADAN!" Garp continues to knock loudly. Luffy who looks at his grandfather, and slowly inches away to run away then gets distracted by a butterfly._

"Luffy... really?"

"Luffy's so cute!" Guess who.

 _The door opens suddenly then a man.. I mean ahh... Dadan opens the door and yells, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HOME OF THE MOUNTAIN BANDITS, THE DADAN FAMILY?!"_

"Wait... did that person just said... Mountain Bandits?" Nami looked around and saw everyone is in disbelief except you know who.

"Garp-san's acquaintances are bandits?" Coby looked at Helmeppo, "Surely not! Garp-san is a marine!"

"Ah, did you forget that his son is the most wanted man in the world and his grandsons are criminals?" Law said. Both Coby and Helmeppo's eyes widen.

 _When Dadan saw who it was, her fierce look suddenly became horrified. "G-G-G-GARP-SAN!" she yelled, horrified. Meanwhile, Luffy is still trying to catch the butterfly. "Yo Dadan!" He merely replied. Dadan immediately asked, "Are you here to take Ace away? He's already 10!"_

"Wait... what?"

 _"Really?! Ace is already 10?" Garp laughed. "That's good!" Dadan continues, "Well are you? That little menace is already causing too much trouble for us!" Dogra and Magra pop up behind Dadan and nods._

The WB Pirates narrowed their eyes in anger, how there this... they don't know if this person is a man or a woman, but how dare they say that about their brother.

The Strawhats frowned. Shanks, Benn, and Rayleigh didn't say anything.

Akainu narrowed his eyes. It seems there are people that are needed to be dealt with, these criminals have housed both the sons of the devil from the marines. They need to be punished by the absolute justice of the marines.

"That's not nice!" Chopper said, teary eyes.

 _"Nope." Garp presented Luffy to the horrified bandits. "Luffy, say hello!"_

 _"Yo!" Luffy said. He then took off again to catch the butterfly._

 _"Garp-san, whose that brat?" Dadan asked._

 _"Your house looks shabby. Ew." Luffy said. "What did you say you d*mn brat!" Dadan yelled, looking murderous._

 _"That's my grandson," Garp said, the bandits look horrified, they have a sinking feeling about this. "I want you to take care of this one as well," he added._

 _yep, that sealed the deal. "B-but! Garp-san! Ace is already 10 years old, we can't take care of another brat!" Garp looks at them menacingly at them. "Hmm... I made you choose last time as well... Either you go to jail or you take care of Luffy. I remember a thousand crimes you have." He threatened._

"D-Did the Marine Hero threatened bandits to take care of his grandchildren?" Kidd asked, looking at the scene in disbelief. T-this is the hailed Marine Hero?!

No said anything, merely in disbelief. Sengoku palm faced, typical Garp. Meanwhile, Dragon sighs. Trust his father to let bandits take care of his son and the former Pirate King's only son.

 _The three yelled in fright, then they thought, maybe prison would be nice... then they looked at Garp. They gulped and nodded their heads. Garp looked at them in satisfaction. Luffy continues to catch the butterfly then suddenly felt something hit his cheeks. He touches it then looks at it. "Ew... what was that? Who did that?! APOLOGIZE!" He continued to look around, trying to find the culprit._

"Ew... who would do that?" Nami said, disgusted.

Ace looks down, embarrassed and slightly ashamed of himself. He braces himself from the anger they will surely unleash on him. He and Sabo minimized their comments and focused on whispering how they're sorry and they love Luffy.

 _Luffy finally sees who did it and saw a 10-year-old Ace, looking at him with so much hate in his eyes._

"Is... Is that Ace?" Thatch asked his brother... he never hands that kind of eyes when they first met. Sure Ace had that certain darkness in his eyes but not this kind. Whitebeard merely closes his eyes, he griefs for his son who had suffered as a child.

Everyone who has seen Ace or has talked to him looks at the screen in shock. Is this really Ace? The loving hot-headed bro-con who would do anything to please Luffy?

Garp bows his head. He... failed them since the very beginning.

 _"Oh Ace, there you are! This is Luffy, your new brother! Luffy says Hi to Ace!" Garp said. Luffy continues to yell at Ace, "Hey you! Apologize!" Ace narrows his eyes and walks towards them. He then walks past Luffy and Garp and continues to walk inside the house, not speaking or glancing at them._

 _Luffy pouts. "What's wrong with him?!" Garp then looks at the bandits, he smiles then says, "Well... I'm leaving Luffy in your hands. Be sure when I come back he's gonna be a fine marine!" Garp then walks away. "W-Wait, what about the money?!" Dadan yells._

 _"List it in my tab!" Garp continues to walk away._

 _"This is not a bar!" The bandits yelled, Garp looks at them, they cower and then nods._

"W-what happened?" Thatch looked at his brothers, then his father. Marco merely looked at Ace and sees the brothers huddled up with Luffy hugging Ace and Sabo saying something, probably comforting words judging from how Ace's shoulder relaxes.

Law looks at Fire First, he knows that look. That's someone look in their eyes when they think they have no reason to live. Anger, Sadness, Loneliness, Wrath, Grief, Hatred and Loathe. He knows those feelings. He understood why Fire Fist has that. Knowing his heritage, that's probably the greatest factor.

Robin grimaces, to think that Luffy's brother also has that look.

The rest of the Strawhats looked at the brother in worry.

The Warlords didn't say anything but some of them felt the grief and knows very well what Ace had felt when he was a child.

Shanks looks down, his hand in a tight ball. Benn looks at his Captain in worry while Rayleigh looks sad.

No child should ever have that kind of eyes. Full of hatred and grief.

* * *

SO that's part one of Bandits and Ace... the chapter kinda gets longer... so I cut it into 2 or maybe 3 chapters. I don't know if I messed it up or something. I tried to make the OOCness less.. I don't know if I did the right job. But yeah, so tell me... please be gentle hahaha...

Another Author's Note: So my laptop started to go loco on me. And when I submitted this chapter, the site said it was invalid or something. I was so shocked cuz I didn't have a back up of this chapter because I wrote it on the spot. I was so close to crying because it took me 3 hours to write this chapter and I was afraid I might restart again. Good thing the when I pressed back, the site saved it for me. Woooh. So anyways, enjoy the chapter.


End file.
